NO
by Bella Cullen H
Summary: Edward abandona a Bella, ella trata de soportar su dolor, poco a poco la dulce Bella comienza a cambiar ¿pero que encontrará Edward cuando vuelva? ¿Podrá remediar el daño infligido o no?
1. Chapter 1

No

Cap.1

Dolor

Estaba junto a mi ángel, tenia tanto miedo porque presentía que algo malo sucedería.

No estaba equivocada, las pistas que tuve a lo largo de unos días me indicaban lo peor. Edward me dejaba, me dijo que no me quería y que se iria, que sentía mucho lo que había pasado. Y que me prometía que seria como si jamás hubiera existido. Todos los Cullen se habían ido, no me permitió ni siquiera una despedida.

Ni ellos querían despedirse de mí. Fue tal el dolor al comprender sus palabras, yo sabia que no era suficiente para él, sabia que era algo menos que insignificante, pero entonces ¿Por qué jugó conmigo? Yo jamás pretendí hacerle daño, jamás divulgué sus secretos, él es mi vida. Es todo mi universo, sin él me quedo muerta en vida. Sólo me hizo prometerle que no haría nada tonto ó estúpido, por Charlie, ya que él me necesitaba. Se lo prometí. Después de eso un beso en la frente y…se fue.

No podía creerlo, no quería creerlo. Me impedí a mi misma a aceptar que se había ido y me interné en el bosque buscándolo inútilmente, pensando que con mi estúpida torpeza humana, lo encontraría. Cayó la noche y a mi no me importó en absoluto, yo estaba agónica de dolor, no supe cuanto tiempo pasó, pero me encontraron, no se quien. Pero me llevaron de vuelta a casa, con Charlie. Estaba viviendo una espantosa pesadilla de la que quería despertar.

En casa mi padre me dijo que Carlisle se había ido, me preguntó si Edward me lo había dicho, le contesté que no. Mi padre me miraba muy nervioso, me reviso el doctor y aparte de algunos calmantes, me dio reposo.

Así pasaron varios días, donde no comía, ni bebía, me sentía como una planta a la que le cortaron la luz del sol, No podía respirar, no podía vivir. Pero tenia que continuar, por Charlie, así que como una sonámbula, me di a la tarea de fingir ante todos que estaba bien. Nadie lo creyó.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap.2 RESPUESTAS

Mi desesperación llegaba a puntos alarmantes, varias veces me enfermé de gripa y tos, porque dormía con la ventana abierta, en un patético intento de que si volvía Edward, pudiera entrar, pero pasó el tiempo y el no regresó.

Mi dolor y miseria no tenían comparación. Ahora que me veian libre, Mike y sus amigos siempre me estaban invitando a salir, era un verdadero fastidio. Mi respuesta habitual: NO.

Mi padre preocupado porque ya no escuchaba música, me preguntaba si quería ir a comprar algunos discos: NO. Si quería ir a comprar libros: NO. Cualquier cosa que no fuera obligatoria y forzosa para la escuela, mi respuesta era la misma: NO.

Yo ya no encontraba placer alguno en la lectura, pues todo me lo recordaba, la música, ni hablar, no quería música de ningún tipo y mi padre se sorprendió cuando sin esperarlo, encontró todos mis discos rotos y en la basura. Si quería sacarme a pasear, le decía que me dolía la cabeza, y si se ponía en plan pesado de que tenía que salir, me iba a encerrar a la camioneta. Mi mundo se había colapsado brutalmente y yo no tenia fuerzas para evitarlo, a la par de mi angustia y amor por Edward, también se iba acumulando un rencor, al principio era diminuto, casi microscópico, pero poco a poco fue creciendo.

Jacob, ay Jacob, que puedo decir de él. Muy buen amigo, pero nunca salía con nadie, siempre estaba en casa, las veces que trató de llevarme a algún lugar a divertirnos mi respuesta fue: NO

Cuando se dio cuenta de que no habría manera de sacarme, se dio por vencido y era él quien iba a la casa, pero terminaba sacándolo pronto, con el pretexto de que tenia tarea, quehaceres y muchas otras cosas que inventaba, lo sacaba, deseaba estar sola, sin compañía, ¿Acaso era tan difícil de entender? No quería contacto con nadie. Mi lado oscuro poco a poco fue ganando y me volví más hosca.


	3. Chapter 3

Cap.3 GRADUACIÓN

Se acercaba mi graduación y ya tenia varias universidades en la mira. Quería irme lo más lejos posible y donde hubiera mucho sol. Cuando me llegó la respuesta de la Universidad de Hawai, no lo pensé dos veces, me matriculé de inmediato. Charlie estaba muy triste, pero se había acostumbrado a mi silencio y soledad.

Cuando llegó el momento de partir, le supliqué a Charlie que no abriera mi cuarto, que lo dejara tal como estaba, para cuando regresara a las vacaciones, mi padre emocionado me prometió que lo dejaría tal cual.

Mi llegada a Hawai supuso muchos problemas para mi, albina y torpe, era una combinación genial para un clima tropical, me había acostumbrado a Forks y la verdad extrañaba los días lluviosos. Me negaba a mi misma los placeres propios de la juventud. No salía a ninguna fiesta, no iba con amigas de compras, no escuchaba música, no veía la tele, no me gustaban las películas, nada me complacía. Tenia una compañera de cuarto que era un verdadero fastidio, una chica a lo Jessica Stanley. Era un tormento pues tenia que aguantar todas sus estupideces acerca de sus romances y sus chismes. Lo único soportable para mi, era el mar, en las noches daba un paseo por la playa, me gustaba mirar el chocar de las olas con la playa. Y siempre daba un pequeño sorbo al agua del mar. Eso me recordaba siempre que ya no había dulzura en mi.

Era una situación insoportable para mí. Cuando para mi rara buena suerte encontré empleo en una casa de ricos. Resultó que a los señores de la casa, los White, necesitaban quien cuidara de su mansión, no casa, mientras ellos no estaban y resultaba que esa era la casa de verano. Les llamó la atención que yo fuera una chica seria, formal y algo gruñona, contrario a lo que esperaban de las clásicas adolecentes de universidad. Fui recomendada por mi maestro de matemáticas, el Sr. Sardoni, quien me tenía en alta estima, porque jamás rechazaba ayudarlo en cualquier tarea que me mantuviera ocupada. Era buena estudiante, si a eso se le podía decir no salir en absoluto, ni divertirse de ningún modo. Así los White me contrataron para que yo cuidara la casa, casi todo el año, eso me alejaba del dormitorio de la universidad y de la odiosa Monique. Y sobre todo, me pagaban un muy buen sueldo. Era muy buena suerte.

La señora Ivonne me permitió usar la cocina y podía ver la televisión si así lo deseaba, en una sola palabra, tenia acceso irrestricto a toda la mansión, pero yo me contenté con la alcoba de servicio, era muy bonita y funcional, no necesitaba más, tenia salida al exterior, de esa manera no tenia necesidad de pasar por la casa. Además estar dentro de la casa en medio de tanto lujo me traía recuerdos muy amargos que preferí olvidar.

Yo tenía a mi cargo, que el jardinero y demás personal no se propasaran e hicieran bien su trabajo. Me dieron acceso a la cuenta bancaria para poder efectuar los pagos correspondientes. Al cabo del primer semestre, los White estaban encantados conmigo. Y me dieron un generoso bono para navidad. Yo no sabía como podían saber que yo no entraba más que para lo indispensable. Que era supervisar que todo estuviera limpio y en orden. Meses después el Profesor Sardoni me comentó que ellos tenían muy bien vigilada la casa, porque nunca se sabia, eso me relajó mucho, así yo podía encerrarme en mi cuarto y dedicarme a lo mío. Cuando no tenía nada que hacer, simplemente no salía de mi cuarto para nada. No gastaba más que en la escuela y me administraba muy bien, los alimentos corrían por cuenta de los White, eran muy generosos. Así que pronto ya tenia una buena cantidad de dinero en el banco.


	4. Chapter 4FORKS EL REGRESO

Cap.4 FORKS: EL REGRESO.

Mi vida transcurría fría e insípidamente, y era lo que quería, que no hubiera ningún cambio. Los maestros me apreciaban, era como si fuera una anciana, porque nunca me divertía, siempre era muy responsable y estudiosa y confiaban ciegamente en mí. Al ver que ninguno de los jóvenes que me pretendían, obtuvieron atención de mí, sabían que podían confiar en mí. No haría ninguna tontería por algún novio.

Mientras en Forks era navidad y Charlie estaba muy triste pues le avisé por teléfono que no podría ir, hasta el verano. Me dijo que me cuidara y colgamos. Esa noche Charlie se durmió temprano. No supo que una sombra veloz y silenciosa se escurría por la ventana de mi anterior cuarto. Era Edward.

Edward entró sigilosamente por la ventana, de inmediato notó la capa de polvo de que no había estado en mucho tiempo. Se quedó perplejo y trató de buscar información de donde estaba yo. Sin querer encontró el álbum de fotos y encontró fotos de la graduación y otras más. Las miró detenidamente, vio que en ninguna sonreía. Pasó sus frios dedos por las imágenes, como si pudiera tocarme a mí en persona y no a la imagen.

Los pensamientos de Charlie eran incoherentes, no había relación alguna, siguió buscando algún dato sobre mi paradero mientras sus angustiados ojos encontraron por fin mi diario que había dejado oculto entre muchos libros.

Abrió apresuradamente el diario y a pesar de la negrura de la noche y de que estaba nevando podía ver perfectamente bien. Leyó rápidamente y llegó al último texto que había escrito.

Te escribo esta carta, aunque esta en mi diario, porque sé que jamás la leerás. Simple y sencillamente por eso.

_Edward:_

_No sé como decir que todo este tiempo ha sido una condena y una tortura para mí. Esperaba con ansias tu regreso. Derrame millones de lágrimas suplicando a la noche que regresaras. Gasté inútilmente horas frente a mi ventana esperando verte aparecer. Y nunca lo hiciste. Me abandonaste, no me querías y sólo fui una diversión para ti. Bien, ahora lo entiendo y créeme que maldigo la hora en que te conocí. Maldigo el amor que siento porque no fue sincero de ti para mi. Yo te había entregado mi corazón y mi alma y los pisoteaste sin compasión._

_Mira a tu alrededor, sólo encontraras restos de lo que fui. No queda más Bella de antes. Ya no._

_La Bella estúpida que lloraba día y noche, la que gritaba en medio del bosque llamándote angustiada, la que se preguntaba ¿qué había hecho mal, para que me abandonaras? Una y otra vez me preguntaba ¿Qué fue lo que hice mal? ¿Amarte con toda mi alma? ¿Darlo todo por ti? Dejar a un lado mi propia vida y a mis seres queridos porque tú ya no me querías_

_Qué estúpida fui Edward, estúpida al creer que tenía esperanzas en tu regreso. En que todo fuera una confusión, una pesadilla, pero me di cuenta que la pesadilla la tendría siempre conmigo, que mi infierno particular se había instalado en mi corazón y no saldría jamás de ahí._

_¿Sabias que Victoria estuvo aquí? Si, estuvo aquí y se regodeó con mi dolor y cuando comprobó que tú no volverías se marchó feliz, para buscarte de nuevo y ver a quien amabas y poder asesinarla. Ella me contó que cuando un vampiro ama de verdad, nada le impide estar con su amor. Hubieras visto su cara, con que saña se reía de mi sufrir. Eso fue lo que la divirtió por un tiempo, decidió no matarme porque esto era peor y tenía razón. Una vez más tenían razón. Tú no me querías y en ese momento lo comprobé al igual que Victoria,_

_Gracias Edward, por romper mis ilusiones y mis sueños de amor, gracias por dejarme amargura y rabia infinita, gracias por hacerme odiar a la gente en la que jamás confiaré porque puedan ser como tú. Engañosos y falsos._

_Gracias de nuevo por alejarme y no encontrar paz en medio de la agonía. Espero que tus estúpidas distracciones te llenen de alegría, que puedas ser feliz, que no te acuerdes de mí. Porque yo no querré acordarme de ti._

_Gracias por este corazón lleno de miseria y soledad, que jamás podré llenar._

_ISABELLA_

* * *

Disculpen el retraso, actualice todos menos este, bueno ya saben, haganme feliz con un review que no les quita ni un minuto, en cambio a mi, me da inspiracion para seguir. Gracias anamn por recordamelo.

Besos y disfrutenlo, ahora ya no tardaré tanto, procuraré actualizar una vez a la semana, pues al tener tantos fics en progreso ya saben lo que cuesta,

Bella Cullen H.


	5. Chapter 5POV EDWARD

CAP. 5 FORKS: EL REGRESO.

POV EDWARD

No sabía como había podido aguantar tanto tiempo sin mi único y verdadero amor. Había sido necio creyendo que lejos de mí, tendría una vida humana. Si, fracasé estrepitosamente porque no pude más. No aguanto esta larga agonía de no verla, de no tenerla entre mis brazos. Era navidad una ocasión perfecta para verla, Había regresado con la familia, pero ellos llegaban hasta el día siguiente. Yo tenia prisa por llegar, me urgía ver el rostro de mi amada Bella, de rogarle, de suplicarle que me permitiera entrar de nuevo en su vida. No me alcanzaría la existencia para arrepentirme de este error. Y no sabia cómo la encontraría, solo sé que haré hasta lo imposible para que me perdone.

Corrí como nunca hasta llegar a la casa de mi amada Bella. Subí en un instante y abrí la ventana. Al entrar de inmediato noté que olía a polvo. Una gruesa capa de polvo cubría todo, no podía creerlo, no estaba Bella, ¿pero donde podía estar? Me dedique a buscar alguna pista de su paradero. Y entre todo eso encontré el álbum de fotos. Ahí estaba mi Bella, pero…se veía tan triste, eso me hizo sentir muy mal. Distintas fotos de momentos diversos aparecieron ante mí.

En ninguna era feliz. Su padre dormía profundamente y me sorprendió no ver ningún adorno navideño. Después seguí buscando algún otro indicio y encontré entre los libros un diario, su diario. Ella había escrito el último texto, y era dedicado a mí. Eso quería decir que no se había olvidado de mí.

Lo abrí impaciente y sin necesidad de Luz empecé a leer, mi sonrisa se borró en el acto. Nunca pensé que Bella hubiera sufrido tanto. Y era mi culpa. Por cobarde por no poder enfrentar los problemas, pero yo temía por ella. Cuando leí que Victoria había estado con ella, sentí dolor, un dolor sordo que me taladraba en hueco del corazón, porque Bella era mi corazón y no estaba.

Victoria la había envenenado con sus palabras, mi Bella pensó que no la amaba, ¿cómo pudo creer semejante mentira? Si para mi no hay nadie como ella, mi dulce, tierna y torpe Bella. Sus últimas palabras fueron un tormento para mí. No podía creer lo que me decía. No quería verme, me lastimaban como hierros candentes cada una de sus palabras, pues estaban escritas con amargura y rencor.

Salí de ahí, trastabillando, imposibilitado para poder hacer nada que sufrir. Corrí desesperado hacia la casa con el diario entre mis manos, sintiéndolo como una daga en el corazón. Un dolor punzante y atroz se instaló en mí. Le había hecho daño a Bella, mucho más del que hubiera podido imaginar, y yo pensé que sería feliz sin mi.

¿Qué he hecho?-me mesé los cabellos, sollocé, grité, gemí, en el silencio de esa noche nevada mi propio dolor era candente como hierro al rojo vivo. No importó que nevara, ni todo el frio del mundo podría adormecer ni enfriar mi ardiente dolor.

* * *

**Ni modo, Edward tendrá que enfrentarse con sus errores y hacerles frente.**

**Ya saben dejen reviews y haganme feliz y motivada para escribir. No les lleva mas de un minuto.**

**besos**

**Bella Cullen H.**


	6. Chapter 6 VIDA VACIA

Cap.6 VIDA VACIA

No había cambios en mi vida, aunque acá también tenían la maldita manía de festejar navidad y año nuevo, me aparté por completo, maestros y algún otro compañero se atrevieron a invitarme, pero las rechacé todas. No quería otra cosa que no fuera soledad, si por mí fuera, estudiaría desde mi propio cuarto, sin salir para nada.

Sin embargo muy a mi pesar, en año nuevo, recibí un regalo, muy hermoso por la envoltura, era una caja algo grande y pesaba un poco, me la entregaron de paquetería y firmé de recibido. No estaba entusiasmada en lo más mínimo. Si no era de Charlie no me interesaba, la dejé en un rincón y me fui a dormir.

Regresamos a clases y seguí con mi rutina, cero diversión. No salía en absoluto y mi piel permanecía tan blanca como cuando llegué.

Cierta ocasión, un ruido me despertó en la madrugada, me puse una bata y salí, no había nada, pero ya estaba despierta, me cambie y me puse un pants y una playera y decidí caminar por la playa, el cielo estrellado era inmejorable, la luna era tan brillante que parecía un foco gigante que reflejaba su luz de plata sobre el mar, era un muy buen espectáculo. Me pareció ver una silueta a lo lejos, pero fue solo mi imaginación.

Regresé a mi cuarto y me acosté, eran como las tres de la madrugada. Me dormí de inmediato, lo que a mi me pareció mucho rato, sentí un toque frío junto a mi brazo. Y abrí los ojos.

-Ahí estaba él…- Edward me miraba con, no sé como definirlo pero para mi fue como un golpe al rostro. Me levanté de un brinco y me arrinconé en la pared.

El se levantó despacio, como si quisiera darme a entender que no haría nada brusco, sus ojos suplicantes me miraron.

-Bella, yo… necesito hablar contigo-Le miré directamente a los ojos.

-Vete de aquí-él se detuvo en seco. Su mirada parecía rogar que no dijera esas palabras.

-Por favor Bella…-Mi sangre hirvió de rabia.

-Soy Isabella y vete de aquí, no te quiero volver a ver. -Había avanzado hacia mí, no quería que me tocara.

-Te lo suplico Bella yo…-No lo dejé terminar y me volteé de frente a la pared, dándole la espalda, sabia bien que si quería salir, no me dejaría, pues entonces así sería.

-No, no quiero verte, ¿no entiendes? Vete, vete de aquí, no vuelvas nunca más.-Esperé unos minutos y después volteé despacio, se había marchado. Cerré todo perfectamente pero ya no pude dormir.

* * *

¿**Que esperaba Edward? ¿fanfarrias y que ella corriera a sus brazos? hombres, vampiros, todos son iguales, pero veremos que mas sucede con Bella, ya que esta muy dañada.**

**Agradezco infinitamente todos sus comentarios ya saben que eso me hace muy feliz y que no es quita mucho tiempo, eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Actualizaré cada semana si el trabajo y la salud me lo permiten. Gracias a todas aquellas y aquellos que leen mis fics.**

**Besos**

**Bella Cullen H.**


	7. Chapter 7 NO INSISTAS

Cap,.7 NO INSISTAS

-Te lo suplico Bella yo…-No lo dejé terminar y me volteé de frente a la pared, dándole la espalda, sabia bien que si quería salir, no me dejaría, pues entonces así sería.

-No, no quiero verte, ¿no entiendes? Vete, vete de aquí, ¡no vuelvas nunca más! -Esperé unos minutos y después volteé despacio, se había marchado. Cerré todo perfectamente pero ya no pude dormir.

Al amanecer me levanté y después de un rato me fui a la escuela, ahí durante todo el día estuve arreglando muchas cosas y hablando por teléfono. Al final, regresé las dos de la tarde, comí, dormí un rato y luego me puse a hacer tarea. Los nervios me mataban, no quería verlo, no deseaba verlo. Mis propias manos sudaban mientras trataba de distraerme con otro libro.

Ya era de noche, pasaban de las once, cuando una silueta entró a mi cuarto. Era Edward, venia con un ramo de flores muy hermosas, entró con sigilo, no necesitaba la luz, así que avanzó lentamente hasta mi cama, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando no me encontró.

La cama estaba vacía, entonces comenzó a buscarme, fue inútil, no estaba. Salió desorientado sin saber a donde pude haber ido. Mientras yo seguía estudiando, mis tareas y la investigación que iba en proceso, tenía llaves del laboratorio y de otros lados. Subí por la galería hacia la planta del lado norte de la universidad, esa calma y sosiego me gustaba, sólo habíamos algunos alumnos en el turno de noche. Si, me había cambiado para la noche, pues argumentando que el sol me hacia daño y otras causas, me cambiaron el turno, ahora podía estar lejos de él.

Para las cinco de la mañana, ya había terminado, sin embargo esperé hasta que saliera el sol, cuando otros alumnos llegaban a la escuela y yo me iba. Llegué a mi cuarto y me tumbé, me dormí de inmediato.

Al despertar, tenia ante mi una preciosa figura de cristal cortado, era un a hermosa ninfa, que sostenía un corazón en la mano, traslucido como ella, era soberbio, hermoso, sabia que era algo caro y que era de Edward. La saqué al igual que la caja de regalo que no había destapado y los saqué afuera, no quería nada, absolutamente nada de él.

El sol estaba en todo su esplendor, mientras en mi cuarto, yo echaba chispas.

-Maldita sea, no quiero verlo, no puede entender-me revolví furiosa en medio de la cama y la mesa de noche. Miraba una y otra vez la figura a fuera, su brillo me encandiló por un segundo, después volteé con desprecio y cerré fuertemente los ojos.

* * *

****

Hola gente linda, ¿como están? lo prometido es deuda, dije que cada semana actualizaría y aquí estoy, como siempre ya saben la cantaleta de siempre de mi parte. Dejen comentario para saber que les pareció, ya saben que ese es mi único pago así sabré si lo hice bien, agradezco muchísimo que me agreguen como autora y como fic favorito, no saben el gusto que me da, pero porfis, dejen comentarios, es más estimulante pues así tengo conciencia de si voy bien ó cambio algo, etc. No les cuesta mucho y créanme, me harán muy feliz.

****

bueno agradezco a cada una de ustedes que me han dejado comentario y las que no están inscritas como: tWILIGHTFAN y anamn mil gracias de verdad. las tengo presentes chicas.

besos

Bella Cullen H.


	8. Chapter 8 AUNQUE NO QUIERAS

Cap.8 AUNQUE NO QUIERAS.

Cada día era una tortura nueva, ahora Edward me llevaba regalos todos los días y por las noches me acosaba en la universidad, donde no le daba oportunidad, pues siempre estaba donde hubiera alumnos y no le hacia caso.

Una noche tuve que ir a la biblioteca de la escuela para revisar un libro de consulta, no lo había visto por ningún lado y supuse que se cansaría de estar detrás de mí. Error. En cuanto entré a la biblioteca, él cerró con llave por dentro y la guardó en su bolsillo, al darme cuenta de su treta, fingí no verlo y seguí en mi búsqueda por el libro.

-¿Crees que ignorándome todo el tiempo me daré por vencido? Necesitamos hablar Bella por favor.-Su voz suplicante era como garfios en mi corazón destrozándolo. Sin embargo me mantuve ecuánime.

-No tenemos nada de que hablar, por favor abre la puerta-ni siquiera lo miraba, no le daría esa oportunidad. Sus frías manos se posaron en mis brazos mientras su aliento me golpeó con fuerza el rostro, intenté no inhalar para evitarlo. Surtió efecto. Traté de zafarme de sus manos, era imposible.

-Por favor Bella, mírame-me resistí no quería verlo en absoluto, su voz, un murmullo musical llegó a mis oídos.

-Bella, necesito que me escuches por favor, te lo suplico.-No tenia más remedio, pero no le daría gusto en todo.

-Bien, si no tengo otro remedio, que más puedo hacer.-Suspiré sonoramente en disgusto mientras él, esbozaba una sonrisa algo triste, me tenía contra la pared y él me cerraba cualquier oportunidad de salir por algún lado. Sabía que si trataba de hacerlo, me bloquearía el paso.

-Bella, yo, tengo que disculparme contigo, necesito que sepas porqué me fui-su voz apagada no me conmovió.

-Lo sé, me lo dijiste muy claro cuando te fuiste. Ya no me querías-espeté esas palabras con todo el desprecio que pude. Él me miraba fijamente con agonía en sus ojos.

-Fue una mentira Bella, y ha sido mi peor error en mi larga existencia, te amo, siempre te he amado Bella por favor… mírame-sus suplicas me hicieron levantar los ojos. ¿Cuántas veces te dije que te amaba? Te lo dije muchísimas veces, yo no quería ponerte en peligro, pero cada segundo junto a mi, lo era. Yo tenía miedo de que algo te sucediera, no podría soportarlo y luego cuando comprendí que habías creído mis mentiras, fue una larga y penosa agonía.

Sus palabras me herían más de lo que él pudiera creer. Sin pensarlo mucho, no quise darle a mi marchito corazón ninguna falsa esperanza.

-No me interesa Edward y te pido que por favor te vayas y me dejes en paz, no recuerdas tu promesa "será como si jamás hubiera existido", si fuiste lo suficientemente sincero para decirlo, cúmplelo.-Sus manos me aferraron con más fuerza y luego se desvanecieron, no quería verlo, no debía verlo a los ojos, sin embargo, el cayó de rodillas frente a mi. Su voz rota por el dolor llegó hasta mí.

-¿No puedes entender el sacrificio que tuve que hacer Bella? Fue por ti, yo quería que fueras feliz, que no pasaras tantos problemas y riesgos, ¿acaso es tan grave mi acción? Si quieres que ruegue con gusto lo haré, pero por favor Bella no me apartes de tu lado, no soy nada sin ti.-Se quedó ahí mirándome angustiado, suplicante, con la cara desfigurada de dolor. Sin embargo.

-Te perdono Edward, pero no te dejo volver a mi vida, tú decidiste por mí, jamás me diste la oportunidad de escoger, sólo me sacaste de tu vida. Y te fuiste. Pues ahora afronta las consecuencias, ya no formo parte de tu historia, Vete con tus distracciones, tu mismo lo dijiste:

"Los de mi especie… nos distraemos con facilidad"-No dije más, todo estaba dicho.

* * *

Uhhh Bella esta más que dolida, no creo que lo perdone tan facilmente, él se lo buscó, pero todo puede suceder no?

****

Hola gente linda, ¿como están? como siempre ya saben la cantaleta de siempre de mi parte. Dejen comentario para saber que les pareció, ya saben que ese es mi único pago, premio, salario, compensación, motivación, como quieran llamarlo, así sabré si lo hice bien, agradezco muchísimo que me agreguen como autora y como fic favorito, no saben el gusto que me da, pero porfis, dejen comentarios, es más estimulante pues así tengo conciencia de si voy bien ó cambio algo, etc. No les cuesta mucho y créanme, me harán muy feliz.

****

bueno agradezco a cada una de ustedes que me han dejado comentario y las que no están inscritas como: SUPERBRUJABLANCA mil graci spor el comentario preciosa.

besos

Bella Cullen H.


	9. Chapter 9 Alice y mi desicion

Cap.9 ALICE Y MI DECISIÓN

-Te perdono Edward, pero no te dejo volver a mi vida, tú decidiste por mí, jamás me diste la oportunidad de escoger, sólo me sacaste de tu vida. Y te fuiste. Pues ahora afronta las consecuencias, ya no formo parte de tu historia, Vete con tus distracciones, tu mismo lo dijiste:

"Los de mi especie…nos distraemos con facilidad"-No dije más, todo estaba dicho.

Caminé con decisión hacia la puerta, tenia que vadera varios estantes de libros, no volteé a verlo, no debía. Al llegar a la puerta estaba abierta. Se había ido.

Al llegar a mi cuarto me esperaba Alice, abrí desmesuradamente los ojos por la sorpresa, pero de inmediato me recompuse. Pero que tramposo había sido Edward al enviar a Alice.

-No vine porque me lo haya pedido. Vine por que tenia que hablar contigo Bella.-su rostro siempre sonriente, ahora estaba serio. Sentada junto a mi cama, esperaba que me acercara.

-¿no puedes darle una oportunidad Bella? Lo hizo por protegerte. Sé que estuvo mal, pero no tienen porqué seguir sufriendo de esta manera.-Las palabras de Alice me llegaron pero aún así no cambien de opinión.

-Si viniste a decirme eso, gracias Alice, mensaje entregado-le espeté fríamente. Ella se levantó de la cama mirándome sorprendida.

-¿No te importa lo que le pase a mi hermano?-Su tono de reproche fustigó mi dolor.

-No, porque si mal no recuerdo él es inmortal, el no puede ser lastimado.-le dije molesta.

-Sabes que no es eso a lo que me refiero Bella, él esta muriendo por ti.-Nada de lo que dijera me convencería.

-¿Y a ti, acaso te importó lo que yo pasé? ¿Lo que estoy pasando en estos momentos? ¿El dolor instalado definitivamente en mi vida?- Estaba fuera de mis casillas. Y me habían dado donde más dolía.

-Qué yo recuerde jamás tuve un recado, ni una carta de parte de ninguno de ustedes. Tú decías que eras como mi hermana. ¿Dónde estuviste cuando más te necesité? ¿Dónde estuvieron tus palabras de consuelo para mi corazón sangrante? Que bien, cuiden a Edward, claro él sufre, el esta muy mal. ¿Y Bella? No importa sólo es una humana, que pronto olvidará. Eso no cuenta ¿verdad Alice?-Ella se quedó callada, era injusto porque la quería, aunque Edward le había hecho jurar que no se metería, y había sido su error, obedecerlo, no tenia argumentos contra eso. Su mirada de angustia y dolor me hubieran convencido en menos de un segundo si hubiera sucedido antes que Edward me dejara, Ahora soportaba mucho mejor el dolor, porque era parte de mi, podía sobrellevar esa pesada carga que ellos me impusieron, pues entonces la llevaría hasta el final.

-Estas muy cambiada Bella, no te reconozco.-Me dijo en tono de reproche y se aprestó a salir.

-Alice-ella volteó esperanzada.

-No quiero que le digas mi decisión a Edward, no quiero volver a verlo, no lo hagas más doloroso Alice, si alguna vez me tuviste cariño, no lo hagas.-ella sólo gimió y asintió. Después de un segundo desapareció. Ahora había otra decisión que había tomado, no me importaban las consecuencias.

* * *

****

Hola gente linda, ¿como están? He estado algo enferma del estomago y la cabeza nuevamente, pero mi deber con ustedes es darles el capitulo de todos mis fics. como siempre ya saben la cantaleta de siempre de mi parte. Dejen comentario para saber que les pareció, ya saben que ese es mi único pago, premio, salario, compensación, motivación, como quieran llamarlo, agradezco muchísimo que me agreguen como autora y como fic favorito, no saben el gusto que me da, pero porfis, dejen comentarios, es más estimulante pues así tengo conciencia de si voy bien ó cambio algo, etc. No les cuesta mucho y créanme, me harán muy feliz. Espero les gusten estos nuevos capítulos.

A quienes me han pedido capítulos mas largos, chicas, amores lindos, quisiera complacerlas de verdad, pero es muy difícil para mi, tener el tiempo que me queda entre el trabajo y la casa, aparte de la familia, y luego rematando con las enfermedades, ustedes saben adoro escribir, pero mi familia, casi tira la compu a la calle porque estoy pegada a ella, jejeje, al llevar más de 20 fics, actualizando todos ellos, comprenderán que no puedo hacerlos más largos aunque quisiera, sin embargo trataré de hacer un esfuerzo y veremos que sucede.

****

Mil besos a todas ustedes, cuídense mucho y mil gracias por comentar.

Bella Cullen H.

****

bueno agradezco a cada una de ustedes que me han dejado comentario y las que no están inscritas como: , yarialice95(claro que me acuerdo de ti preciosa) twilight fan. De verdad chicas, mil gracias por comentar. son muy motivadores sus comentarios.


	10. Chapter 10

Cap.10 VISITAS INDESEABLES

-No quiero que le digas mi decisión a Edward, no quiero volver a verlo, no lo hagas más doloroso Alice, si alguna vez me tuviste cariño, no lo hagas.-ella sólo gimió y asintió. Después de un segundo desapareció. Ahora había otra decisión que había tomado, no me importaban las consecuencias.

Meticulosamente arreglé mis cosas y envié mensajes a los dueños de la casa, entregué las llaves al profesor Sardoni que no daba crédito a que había renunciado a todo. Sin escuchar razones, arreglé lo más indispensable y me fui con una maleta de ropa y lo que había juntado de dinero, que era una considerable cantidad.

Salí esa misma noche. Mi destino: incierto, pedí el vuelo, lo más lejos posible, no vi el destino. Salí de Hawai con el corazón rebosando dolor y odio. Al llegar al aeropuerto me di cuenta que estaba en Davenport, Illinois. Empezaría otra vez, solo era cuestión de tiempo.

Después de unos días, ya estaba instalada en un pequeño departamento y seguía yendo a la universidad, era privilegio de mejor estudiante.

Pasaron varios meses y yo seguía sobrellevando mi dolor, Alice cumplió su palabra pues no los volví a ver.

Una noche cuando regresaba de mi trabajo, ya que por las mañanas estudiaba y por las tardes trabajaba, eso no me daba tiempo para pensar en otras cosas. Me acosté con todo y ropa en la cama, después de un minuto de habituarme a la oscuridad, percibí una silueta en la pared.

De un brinco me acerqué a la pared y prendí la luz. Y ahí estaba ella.

Victoria estaba con una sonrisa triunfal.

-Hola querida, ¿Cómo has estado?-Sabia que era sólo sarcasmo.

-Muy bien, hasta hace un minuto.-Se acercó a mi con andar felino y se posó frente a mi.

-Mmm, me enterado de que Edward te sigue amando ¿que curioso verdad?-me miraba como si quisiera leer mi mente.

-Pues no es curioso, la verdad es algo detestable- le espeté con furia

-mmm es interesante Bella, él te anda buscando por todos lados- mi rostro asombrado no le dejó dudas, yo le decía la verdad.

-No quiero volver a verlo en mi vida-mis palabras cargadas de dolor y desprecio hicieron que ella se regodeara más. Y que meditara durante unos segundos. Finalmente.

-Bien, quizá yo pueda ayudarte.-y con un golpe me dejó inconsciente.

* * *

****

Hola gente linda, ¿como están? Disculpen el retraso…

Bueno quiero aclarar unas cosillas antes que nada.

Algunas de ustedes han visto que MUNDO DE MENTIRAS, esta publicado también con otra chica, Sweet Giirl, ella me pidió permiso para subir el fic, pero que quede claro, EL FIC ES MIO, YO LO HE ESCRITO, de hecho sigo escribiéndolo porque no es historia terminada.

Así como ese tengo muchos fics, que les doy el titulo para que sepan que son míos.

Amor y Deseo

Amor en las sombras

Amanecer… el principio del fin

Ángeles y demonios

Atada al destino: Sangre y Amor

Billy Black: su historia

BBF..One shot Sin tu amor… prefiero morir.

Con todo mi corazón

Detrás del crepúsculo

Eclipse: Luz y sombras

El canto del Fénix

El amor es ciego

Fuego vs. Hielo

Gran Hermano Crepuscular

Lagrimas de la Luna, llanto del Sol

Mi vida sin Edward Cullen. Réquiem por un amor

Mientes tan bien

La Desicion

La Promesa

La revancha

La voz de un Ángel

Mas allá… de tu amor

Mundo de mentiras

No

Noches en seda roja

Noches sin Luna

No estoy loca… es mi condenado ángel guardián.

No existe el amor

Psyco

Rojo rubí

Secretos peligrosos

Juego por mi amor: Todo o nada

Vacío en el Corazón

Verdades de Cristal

Y muchos títulos más de HP, como verán adoro escribir, creo por ahí me faltaron unos títulos, pero pocos mas. Sólo para que sepan cuales son MIS FICS. Y que no se presten a malos entendidos.

como siempre ya saben la cantaleta de siempre de mi parte. Dejen comentario para saber que les pareció, ya saben que ese es mi único pago, premio, salario, compensación, motivación, como quieran llamarlo, agradezco muchísimo que me agreguen como autora y como fic favorito, no saben el gusto que me da, pero porfis, dejen comentarios, es más estimulante pues así tengo conciencia de si voy bien ó cambio algo, etc. No les cuesta mucho y créanme, me harán muy feliz. Espero les gusten estos nuevos capítulos.

****

Mil besos a todas ustedes, cuídense mucho y mil gracias por comentar.

Bella Cullen H.

****

bueno agradezco a cada una de ustedes que me han dejado comentario y las que no están inscritas disculpen que hoy no ponga los nombres, perdi la hoja, pero saben que sé quienes son,besos


	11. Chapter 11BUSQUEDA POV EDWARD

**Cap.11 BUSQUEDA**

**POV EDWARD**

**Yo no me di por vencido, en cuanto me enteré de que ella se había ido de Hawai le pregunté a Alice quien me dijo que no sabía nada. Traté de ver su mente pero ella me bloqueó.**

**-Entiéndelo Edward, ella ya no quiere nada contigo-eso lo dijo con mucha tristeza y me partió el corazón.**

**-Si eso es lo que quiere, no lo tendrá, la veré y me tendrá que escuchar. Voy a demostrarle que la amo más que a nada. Me voy Alice y me voy solo, sé que no es buena idea, pero que harías si fuera Jasper quien estuviera lejos de ti.- Vi que tragó saliva y me abrazó con angustia.**

**-Espero que todo salga como quieres hermano, adiós-Me despedí de ella y empecé mi búsqueda, comencé de nuevo en Forks, espere un tiempo para ver si regresaba pero no fue así. A Charlie le dijo vía telefónica que había pedido su cambio, pero no le dijo donde, sólo que llamaría después. Eso dejo muy confundido a Charlie, pero no tuvo opción.**

**Así que después de un mes y comprobar que ella no regresaría comencé a investigar, Alice no regresó así que no podía contar con ella, tuve que hacer muchas investigaciones y estuve recorriendo todo el país para poder encontrarla, sin embargo no la localizaba, un día sin embargo tuve una pista y me dirigí ahí, grande fue mi sorpresa cuando llegué y vi que no había nadie, estaba su olor, estaban sus cosas, pero también estaba el olor de esa maldita de Victoria. **

**Un terror cerval se apoderó de mí, la busqué desesperado y no encontré rastro alguno. Mi tristeza igual que mi impotencia por no encontrarla hicieron mella en mí.**

**Regresé después de varios días de búsqueda desesperada, me refugie en mi cuarto, ahora que había regresado con la familia, nadie hizo preguntas, estaban al tanto por Alice, pero ella se marcho en cuanto llegué, no podía culparla, me sentía demasiado mal para prestar atención a nada.**

**Finalmente, nuestra familia decidió ir a Denali, no me opuse, para qué, sin ella, nada importaba, daría otro lapso de tiempo y si no la encontraba buscaría la manera de morir.**

**Sin ella, la vida no valía la pena. **

**Cuando llegamos a Denali, Alice estaba ahí, como siempre me escondía sus pensamientos pero una oleada de angustia me llenó por completo. Me quedé desolado.**

**-Edward querido, que gusto volver a verte-Tanya me abrazó y sin que pudiera evitarlo, pues estaba pensando en mi propia tristeza, me besó en los labios. **

* * *

****

Hola chicas lindas y preciosas que leen mis fics, nueva semana nuevos capitulos.

ya saben la cantaleta de siempre de mi parte. Dejen comentario para saber que les pareció, ya saben que ese es mi único pago, premio, salario, compensación, motivación, como quieran llamarlo, agradezco muchísimo que me agreguen como autora y como fic favorito, no saben el gusto que me da, pero porfis, dejen comentarios, es más estimulante No les cuesta mucho y créanme, me harán muy feliz. Espero les gusten estos nuevos capítulos.

Mientras este sana y con un poco de tiempo, seguiré aquí.

****

Mil besos a todas ustedes, cuídense mucho y mil gracias por comentar.

Bella Cullen H.

****

bueno agradezco a cada una de ustedes que me han dejado comentario y las que no están inscritas como: LULLY, yarialice95, helena, twilight fan(me alegra que puedas leer preciosa, te extraño muchisimo, espero estes muy bien, te quiero mucho)besos


	12. Chapter 12EL FINAL

Cap.12 EL FINAL

Desperté en medio de dolores terribles, sentía que me quemaban viva y horrorizada después de unos segundos comprendí la verdad: Victoria me había mordido. La muy infeliz me había mordido y ahora seria vampira. No pude pensar por mucho tiempo pues el dolor era infame, inigualable e insuperable.

Era consciente de todo mi dolor y le supliqué la muerte. Ella sin embargo solo se reía.

-Ahora que él sepa que eres inmortal y que lo odias, no lo soportará, será tan divertido verlo. Y estoy segura que después decidirá morir. Y yo lo ayudaré, Jajaja. Su cristalina voz cargada de maldad, hizo hervir el odio en mí, pero hacia ella. Aunque me retorcía entre dolores espeluznantes y deseaba la muerte a cada instante, no sucedía eso.

Tuve que aguantar los tres días más largos y agónicos de mi vida, bueno de mi existencia, pues ahora ya no tendría vida.

Una vez que cesó el dolor, no desconcierto era evidente, podía escuchar los ruidos más insignificantes, como el batir de las alas de una mariposa, ó el correr ágil de una rata en las cercanías. Mi cuerpo era otro, completamente distinto.

Y cuando ella me mostró un espejo, vi con horror mi rostro. Muy hermoso, blanco, terso, pero los ojos parecían trozos de carbón al rojo vivo. Fue una imagen detestable para mí. Arrojé el espejo lejos de mí y se hizo añicos.

Victoria se ufanó de su hazaña. Mientras ella me hablaba, una parte de mi cerebro procesaba toda la información y tenia mucho más espacio para más cosas, olores, recuerdos borrosos y la imagen de Edward muy nítida a pesar de ser un recuerdo humano.

Un recuerdo que me estremeció, ahora yo era lo que le había pedido a él, pero el no fue capaz, tuvo que ser un enemigo quien lo hiciera y no por gusto, si no por odio. Era irónico y me frustré muchísimo. Sentí la fuerza correr por mis músculos listos para la acción. Los movimientos los hacia incluso antes de pensarlos.

Tomé una barra de acero que estaba cerca y la modelé como si fuera plastilina, sin ninguna dificultad. Eso me hizo sonreír levemente. Tenía una idea.

-Creo que lo mejor será que lo mates tú mi querida Bella, tú y yo haremos un gran dueto. Como ya no lo amas, será fácil para ti ahora con tus poderes de vampira. Y yo lo veré agonizar de dolor por ti. Jajaja

* * *

****

Hola chicas lindas y preciosas que leen mis fics, nueva semana nuevos capitulos. Estos dias voy a estar mega atareadisima, por lo que subo los capis hoy, y AVISO, no se si el lunes que sigue pueda actualizar, pero les prometo que en cuanto pueda sobo capis diferentes, no quiero dejarlas mucho tiempo sin los fics, asi que si puedo entre semana subir aunque sea uno ó dos capis de diferentes fics, ya saben porque es.

Mi trabajo ahorita se puso muy pesado, así que por favor chicas, no me lo tomen a mal, andare del tingo al tango, loca con mucho papeleo.

Aparte ya saben la cantaleta de siempre de mi parte. Dejen comentario para saber que les pareció, ya saben que ese es mi único pago, premio, salario, compensación, motivación, como quieran llamarlo, agradezco muchísimo que me agreguen como autora y como fic favorito, no saben el gusto que me da, pero porfis, dejen comentarios, es más estimulante No les cuesta mucho y créanme, me harán muy feliz. Espero les gusten estos nuevos capítulos.

Mientras tenga un poco de tiempo, seguiré aquí.

Mil besos a todas ustedes, cuídense mucho y mil gracias por comentar.

Bella Cullen H.

****

bueno agradezco a cada una de ustedes que me han dejado comentario y las que no están inscritas como:LULLY, Yarialice95,helena,twilight fan hermosa, te quiero mucho.


	13. Chapter 13PESADILLA

Cap.13 PESADILLA

-Creo que lo mejor será que lo mates mi querida Bella, tú y yo haremos un gran dueto. Como ya no lo amas, será fácil para ti ahora con tus poderes de vampira. Y yo lo veré agonizar de dolor por ti. Jajaja-Su risa de soprano hizo que me enervara y un odio asesino se apoderó de mi, era de noche, en una casa abandonada, lejos de la gente.

No lo pensé un segundo más. Su desconcierto fue evidente cuando con un salto felino me arrojé hacia ella. Luchó con coraje, pero eso no bastó, mi fuerza era superior a la suya, jamás contó con que yo no reaccionara como ella esperaba, incluso yo jamás pensé en llegar a lo que estaba haciendo, pero sus palabras me habían herido muy hondo y el dolor y la rabia de ser lo que ahora soy me hicieron matarla. La despedacé mientras ahora era yo quien reía, debí parecer un monstruo pero no me importó, disfruté cada lamento suyo y el silencio roto por el sonido metálico de su piel rasgándose entre mis dientes. Por ultimo prendí fuego a la casa y me quedé hasta que sólo quedaron cenizas, después de eso, una quemazón ardiente se apoderó de mí, corrí sin pensar en nada más que en evitar este dolor y quemazón, no quería dañar a nadie.

Corrí por mucho tiempo hasta que llegué a un bosque, donde me topé con un ciervo.

Abrumada por lo que ahora era, me sentía rabiar de coraje, había perdido mi vida, había perdido a mis padres, lo único que quería era morir, Y sin embargo no podía. Me quedaba en los bosques para evitar hacerle daño a cualquier persona inocente, parecía un animal nocturno, me guarecía, aunque no sentía ni frío, ni sed, ni hambre de alimentos. Era extraño sentir el poder correr a velocidades inimaginables, ver más allá de lo que antes como simple mortal veía.

Y sin embargo el constante miedo, más bien terror, de lastimar a alguien. Una noche que estaba sentada, serian como las dos de la madrugada, una chica iba caminando parecía muy asustada, la escuché a lo lejos, pues estaba en las orillas del bosque, cerca de la ciudad. Cuando escuché su grito, no me importó nada y corrí a ver que sucedía.

Tres tipos la habían rodeado y la iban a violar, cuando me vieron, cambiaron de parecer los muy idiotas y la dejaron ir.

Sonreí provocativa mientras sentía como mis músculos se preparaban para la acción. Cuando oí que la chica estaba lejos de ahí y a salvo. Les hice señas a los tipos que me siguieron embobados, los lleve a un callejón oscuro donde después de unos segundo comenzaron los gritos de terror.

Procuré no derramar su sangre, intuyendo que si la olía no podría detenerme y no quería beber sangre humana. Les partí el cuello como si fueran de papel. El último quiso escapar, pero no lo logró.

Al final regresé asustada a mi antiguo departamento, recogí papeles y los acomodé, me cambie de ropa, pues llevaba harapos, sólo lo indispensable, lo embalé y le pedí al casero, previamente de haberme dejado el cabello cubriéndome la cara y que no me viera los ojos, le di una generosa propina y me fui de ahí.

Me interné de nuevo por bosques, no estaba contenta con lo que hice, aunque eran unas bestias, yo no era quien para haberlos matado. Aunque preferí mil veces que hayan sido ellos y no la chica.

* * *

****

Siento mucho haber tardado pero entre mucho trabajo y un maldito troyano me hicieron la vida imposible. Hasta hoy pude tener mi compu, así que ya sabrán lo que se siente estar alejado de internet. Sniff.

Les pongo los capítulos, y de los fics que me falten es porque no he podido escribir, ustedes comprenderán y entenderán chicas lindas, mil besos

Aparte ya saben la cantaleta de siempre de mi parte. Dejen comentario para saber que les pareció, ya saben que ese es mi único pago, premio, salario, compensación, motivación, como quieran llamarlo, agradezco muchísimo que me agreguen como autora y como fic favorito, no saben el gusto que me da, pero porfis, dejen comentarios, es más estimulante No les cuesta mucho y créanme, me harán muy feliz. Espero les gusten estos nuevos capítulos.

Mil besos a todas ustedes, cuídense mucho y mil gracias por comentar.

Bella Cullen H.

HT

****

bueno agradezco a cada una de ustedes que me han dejado comentario y las que no están inscritas como:Twilight hermosa, disculpame es que no tuve internet y mucho trabajo. besos linda, pronto actualizaré para ti. y gracias a Yarialice tambien.


	14. Chapter 14FAMILIAS

Cap.14 FAMILIAS

Un mes después de recorrer el pais a mi entero gusto, eso sin contar el tener que ocultarme los días soleados, que era muy fastidioso, llegando a un lugar muy frío, la verdad no sabia donde andaba me encontré con una gran sorpresa.

Una pareja de vampiros me encontró mientras yo trataba de no sentir tanta rabia y dolor. Eran hermosos y vieron que no los ataqué, ni me interesaba, así que el vampiro se acercó a mi.

-Cielos, no lo puedo creer ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes de neófita?-le miré con cierto rencor, pero a mi pesar respondí.

-Dos meses-él me miró con ojos como platos y se volvió hacia su compañera.

-¿Oíste Carmen? Sólo dos meses y tiene autocontrol perfecto, como si llevara años preparándose.- Después de mirarme fijamente dijo algo incomprensible para mi.-Poderosa, mmm me pregunto si te gustaría acompañarnos, tenemos una familia establecida y no nos alimentamos de sangre humana. Me parece que tú tampoco lo haces.-me miró esperando mi respuesta.

-No, por eso estoy vagando, lejos de la... gente. No quiero ser...un monstruo.-El vampiro sonrió ampliamente mientras Carmen avanzaba hacia mi y me daba un abrazo.

-Bienvenida, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-me sentí afectada por ese abrazo, tal vez lo necesitaba más que otra cosa, sólo murmuré.

-Bella-ellos asintieron a la vez.

-Yo me llamo Eleazar, vamos a nuestro hogar, te daremos alojamiento y serás si lo deseas, parte de nuestra familia. Nos fuimos de paseo, pero ahora vamos hacia allá. ¿Quieres?

Acepté, pues me parecieron muy amables. Tal vez después de un tiempo podría comunicarme con Charlie y Reneé, pero por ahora era imposible.

Los seguí, mientras veía a lo lejos, mi vida humana había terminado, ahora empezaba una que era más torturante que la anterior, aunque siempre había una salida.

* * *

****

Chicas lindas, de nuevo por aquí, he estado muy saturada de trabajo por eso algunos capitulos de algunos fics, no los he subido pues no he tenido tiempo de escribir. Ni siquiera tuve vacaciones, asi que imaginense.

Pero bueno no las aburro con mis cosas, simplemente les digo que habrá algunos fics, donde ponga capitulo extra entre semana.

Aparte ya saben la cantaleta de siempre de mi parte. Dejen comentario para saber que les pareció, ya saben que ese es mi único pago, premio, salario, compensación, motivación, como quieran llamarlo, agradezco muchísimo que me agreguen como autora y como fic favorito, no saben el gusto que me da, pero porfis, dejen comentarios, es más estimulante No les cuesta mucho y créanme, me harán muy feliz. Espero les gusten estos nuevos capítulos.

Mil besos a todas ustedes, cuídense mucho y mil gracias por comentar.

Bella Cullen H.

****

bueno agradezco a cada una de ustedes que me han dejado comentario y las que no están inscritas como:Twilight fan, cariño claro que te haré un POV sólo dame tiempo por 90, Yarialice95 besos hermosas y gracias por comentar


	15. Chapter 15DENALI

Cap.15 DENALI

Los seguí, mientras veía a lo lejos, mi vida humana había terminado, ahora empezaba una que era más torturante que la anterior, aunque siempre había una salida.

Cuando llegamos, salieron a nuestro encuentro otras tres vampiras esperaban junto a la casa.

Eleazar me las presentó: Irina, Tanya y Kate.-sólo la última se mostró amable conmigo, con las otras dos choqué de inmediato, pero aguardé.

- Bella se quedará un tiempo con nosotros Tanya, por favor muéstrale su recamara, será la del lado oeste.-Carmen le miró seria pues se dio cuenta de su antipatía de inmediato.

-Yo te acompaño, querida.-y me llevó dentro de la casa con Tanya cerrando filas. Rato después ya estaba instalada en mi recamara, era agradable y tenia un enorme ventanal, era bonito y confortable, aunque debo decir, que ya no existía algo que fuera duro para mi, incluso la piedra más dura se sentía suave a mi tacto. Después de una s cuantas recomendaciones, Carmen y Tanya se fueron, escuche perfectamente como Carmen le pedía que me tratara bien y ella asentía molesta.

Había muchos efluvios, todos ellos deliciosos, peor no reconocía más que los de Carmen y Eleazar y ahora las tres vampiras.

Salí a reconocer los terrenos y le pedí a Carmen ir sola, ella me lo permitió, cuando le aseguré que no cazaría humanos. Me interné en el bosque. Tenía unas vistas maravillosas, y me senté al borde de un acantilado muy escabroso, pero ahora no tenía vértigos, ni temor a la altura ni cosas por el estilo, así que podía hacer muchas cosas más en contraste.

Tenia el problema de mi padre ¿qué le diría? Tal vez la verdad. No nunca, pero de que otra manera podía salir con esto. Regresé después de cinco horas meditando, iba a paso lento. Al llegar a la casa, estaba absorta en mi propio mundo.

-Por fin llegaste-me dijo la voz de Carmen, mientras Eleazar comentaba jubiloso.

-Es una chica extraordinaria, muy talentosa y muy misteriosa.-Miren ya esta aquí.

Entré muy intrigada, más vampiros, genial, parecía la conferencia mundial de vampiros de Denali. Sin embargo me guardé mis pensamientos y di la vuelta para entrar en la sala.

Ahí estaba toda la familia Cullen que me miró con sorpresa.

* * *

**Chicas lindas, de nuevo por aquí, he estado muy saturada de trabajo por eso algunos capitulos de algunos fics, no los he subido pues no he tenido tiempo de escribir. Ni siquiera tuve vacaciones, asi que imaginense.**

**Pero bueno no las aburro con mis cosas, simplemente les digo que habra algunos fics, donde ponga capitulo extra entre semana.**

**Aparte ya saben la cantaleta de siempre de mi parte. Dejen comentario para saber que les pareció, ya saben que ese es mi único pago, premio, salario, compensación, motivación, como quieran llamarlo, agradezco muchísimo que me agreguen como autora y como fic favorito, no saben el gusto que me da, pero porfis, dejen comentarios, es más estimulante No les cuesta mucho y créanme, me harán muy feliz. Espero les gusten estos nuevos capítulos.**

**Mil besos a todas ustedes, cuídense mucho y mil gracias por comentar.**

**Bella Cullen H.**

**bueno agradezco a cada una de ustedes que me han dejado comentario y las que no están inscritas como:Twilight fan, besos hermosa. Siempre me acuerdo de ti no lo olvides.**


	16. Chapter 16ENCUENTROS

Cap.16 ENCUENTROS

Entré muy intrigada, más vampiros, genial, parecía la conferencia mundial de vampiros de Denali. Sin embargo me guardé mis pensamientos y di la vuelta para entrar en la sala.

Ahí estaba toda la familia Cullen que me miró con sorpresa.

También por un segundo mi sorpresa fue infinita al ver frente a frente a Edward Cullen. Él me miraba con incredulidad y sorpresa, tanto fue así que no pudo articular palabra, mientras yo, miraba a los demás a su alrededor.

Nadie dijo nada, el silencio era más denso al igual que las miradas, Tanya se dio cuenta y caminó hacia Edward y le pasó el brazo por el hombro. El no hizo ni dijo nada, eso me molestó aún más y levante levemente mi ceja derecha. Alice me miraba suplicante mientras Emmet poco a poco ensanchaba una sonrisa. Finalmente quien rompió la tensión fue Emmet, que corrió a cargarme en brazos ante la sorpresa de todos.

-Bella, que gusto verte, ahora si, podemos jugar ¿no te parece?-Muy a mi pesar, una sonrisa afloró a mi rostro, mientras Emmet me daba vueltas como un bólido.

Esme fue la siguiente en abrazarme, cuando por fin se detuvo Emmet, y Carlisle le siguió.

-Siento mucho esto Bella, no pensé que...-no terminó la frase.

-No es tu culpa Carlisle, es mi maldita mala suerte, pero eso puede cambiar ¿no crees?-Edward me miraba de forma enigmática y no decía nada, mientras Tanya seguía a su lado y le tomaba la mano, parecía como si estuviera...ido. Sólo me miraba, mientras que yo, podía decirles a Eleazar y a Carmen, mis orígenes y cómo conocí a los Cullen.

Cuando Tanya se enteró, una sombra pasó por su hermoso rostro y con una sonrisa despectiva le dijo a Edward.

-Así que ella "era" el motivo. Mmm me alegro que ya pasó y que estas bien, cariño.-esas palabras me hicieron volver el rostro y miré a Tanya como miraba con embeleso a Edward mientras que con la mano le hizo girar el rostro hacia ella. Alice se levantó y carraspeó, pero me salí disculpándome y diciendo que necesitaba estar sola. Se quedaron todos los Cullen ahí mismo. Edward se levantó, pero Tanya lo detuvo.

-Oh, por favor querido, siéntate y te mostraré una sorpresa que tengo para ti.-Alcancé a escuchar sus palabras y me produjeron asco.

-Arrastrada-fue lo único que dije y me interné en el bosque.

Me quedé horas en lo más intrincado del bosque, subí a un árbol muy alto y me dediqué a contemplar el paisaje oscuro y desierto. Aunque para mi no era ni oscuro ni desierto, podía verlo con otros ojos, era un mundo diferente, cada detalle con precisión era revisado por mi vista. Sin embargo añoraba mi casa en Forks, añoraba a mi padre. Y anhelaba la paz.

Miraba triste al infinito, pensando como podría dejar de sufrir esta agonía. Una voz me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

* * *

**Me siento muy apenada con ustedes chicas, las he dejado en suspenso, pero no ha sido por gusto, estoy súper cargadísima de trabajo, pues ahora aparte de mi cargo, estoy ayudando en contabilidad, me gusta, pero es mucho trabajo y he tenido que llevarme parte a casa. Comprenderán que no me queda nada de tiempo para escribir. Así que por ahora solo subiré algunos capítulos de fics que ya llevo adelantados, lo que si espero hacer ahora si, aunque lo haga a medianoche, creo que es justo. Mil disculpas de nuevo, ustedes saben que lo que mas adoro es escribir y publicar.**

**Aparte ya saben la cantaleta de siempre de mi parte. Dejen comentario para saber que les pareció, ya saben que ese es mi único pago, premio, salario, compensación, motivación, como quieran llamarlo, agradezco muchísimo que me agreguen como autora y como fic favorito, no saben el gusto que me da, pero porfis, dejen comentarios, es más estimulante No les cuesta mucho y créanme, me harán muy feliz. Espero les gusten estos nuevos capítulos.**

**Mil disculpas también si no pongo ahorita a todas las que me han dejado comentarios que no están inscritas, pero ustedes saben que sé quienes son, y que no las olvido, a ninguna, pues cada una es especial para mi, en cuanto tenga tiempo las pondré como siempre, las quiero muchísimo, y mil gracias ustedes me dan energía para seguir escribiendo.**

**Besos**

**Bella Cullen H.**


	17. Chapter 17JUNTOS

Cap.17 JUNTOS

Miraba triste al infinito, pensando como podría dejar de sufrir esta agonía. Una voz me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

-Mi reino entero por tus pensamientos-era Edward, bello hasta lo imposible, en el árbol cercano, me miraba con un brillo en los ojos, ahora podía percibir su delicioso aroma y clasificarlo para no olvidarlo. No me hizo gracia su comentario.

-No te importa en absoluto.-Volví mi vista de nuevo al infinito y Edward se acercó a mi, de un movimiento felino y elegante. Al estar cerca, percibí su aroma y de nuevo me aturdió. Sin embargo, ahora podía resistir mejor.

-Si, me importa y mucho.-susurró con su aterciopelada voz.

-No te importa, mejor ve y quédate con Tanya, ella es la que requiere de tu presencia no yo-Vi su semblante cambiar, le había dolido lo que le dije. Sin embargo, no cedí.

-Te busqué Bella, te busqué por todo el país y no te encontré, yo...siento mucho que haya sucedido así.

-Gracias por tu compasión pero no la necesito.-Me levanté y de un brinco salté al suelo. Él me siguió y me tomó por el brazo. Me sujetó y me puso contra un tronco.

-Porque no quieres entender que te amo Bella.-le miré con furia.

-Porque simple y sencillamente no te creo, eres un maldito mentiroso y no quiero nada contigo. ¿Acaso ahora piensas jugar con las dos? Pues olvídalo yo no soy plato de segunda mesa, ni voy a pelear por ti, eres feliz con ella, pues sigue con ella.-Por un momento olvidé que yo ahora soy más fuerte que él, seguía permitiendo que me tuviera ahí.

-Bella, por favor, si me escucharas, todo sería distinto. Yo no tengo nada con Tanya, ella no es nada para mí. Tú eres mi vida, no puedo vivir sin ti, te amo.-Se acercó muy lentamente a mi, vi sus dorados ojos y me vi en ellos como en un espejo. Vi mi rostro reflejado en sus ojos y vi mis ojos rojos como ascuas y me dio terror. De un empujón lo aventé lejos de mí.

-Aléjate de mí. No quiero que te acerques, soy...un monstruo.-Ahogué un sollozo y me horroricé de mi propia imagen. Me sentía tan deplorable, tan nefasta, tan...distinta.

-Vete Edward, aléjate de mi, quédate con tu Tanya, la que te besa, a la que le permites que te abrace, mientras según tú, me jurabas amor. No te creo ni una sola de tus mentiras.- Me alejé de un saltó y corrí sin importarme la dirección. Corrí de manera salvaje, desesperada y luego ante mi, se abrió un escarpado hacia el helado mar. Salté mientras abría mis brazos y sentí el aire gélido en mi rostro, no era gélido para mí. Quise saber cuanto podía resistir bajo el agua, a lo mejor tenia suerte y me ahogaba.

Cuando rompí la superficie del mar, sentí al agua deslizarse por mi cuerpo como una caricia, seguí nadando sin hacer el menor intento de salir, sentía raro, era una sensación curiosa porque no necesitaba jalar aire y eso me enloqueció de ira. Nadé más hacia el fondo, oscuro y tenebroso, pero eso era lo que yo quería, terminar con mi sufrimiento, iba como una flecha, la oscuridad no lo era para mi, veía perfectamente el descenso y las grietas, los animales huían despavoridos de mi lado, seguí nadando furiosamente, descendiendo velozmente, sin importar nada, sólo seguía la oscuridad que era más densa, aunque no lo fuera para mis ojos. Vi con sorpresa las altas montañas marinas y los profundos valle enjoyados, mientras buscaba algún punto donde pudiera entrar, algún hueco donde meterme y no salir más. Me detuve por un segundo buscando el mejor lugar, y cuando me decidí por un profundo pozo a lo lejos, algo me sujeto del tobillo. No era algo, era alguien. Era de nuevo Edward, traté de empujar mi pie, pero me sostuvo con fuerza y me jalaba hacia arriba, volteé para verlo y decirle que me dejara, que no quería regresar, quería desaparecer, vi en sus ojos la desesperación y me hizo flaquear, ese instante lo pagaría caro, porque me sujetó de la cintura y me llevó de nuevo a la superficie. Me sentí derrotada, ya no luché, era imposible con él a un lado. Cuando salimos a la superficie, me llevó en brazos a la orilla.

Salimos a la superficie, mientras yo no oponía resistencia, ¿para qué? Era demasiado pedir paz con Edward a mi lado

-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS INTENTAS? ¿QUIERES SUICIDARTE?-Me gritó colérico, mientras yo volteaba mi rostro hacia otro lado.

-Sí, eso quiero. Un silencio sepulcral me envolvió. Volteé para ver que estaba sorprendido y enojado, me senté y me iba a parar cuando lo sentí a mi lado.

-No lo permitiré Bella, jamás- y sin dejarme decir nada, me besó. Me sorprendió su acción y por un segundo sentí sus suaves y cálidos labios sobre mí. Sentí mil sensaciones distintas, electrizantes, cuando se separó de mí, las sensaciones eran aún muy fuertes.

-Déjame ayudarte, por favor Bella, necesitas ayuda y yo te puedo guiar, te puedo ayudar-su voz suplicante por un segundo casi me convence, pero de nuevo el rencor habló por mi.

-Claro, como antes, para creer en ti y luego me dejas como una estúpida. No gracias Edward, jamás volveré a creer en ti. No te molestes Edward y no finjas más. Yo me largo de aquí. Y así será mientras dure. Que la verdad durará poco. Donde tú te encuentres yo me alejaré.-Al verlo al rostro vi furia y decepción en sus ojos.

* * *

**Espero les guste el capitulo, ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo.**

**Mil gracias a:SAMIRASAMA, Yarialice gracias hermosas**

**Besos**

**ahh por cierto quien quiera ver los videos de: El amor es ciego, Mundo de mentiras, Quimera ó realidad y otro de promocion. Vayan a Youtube y busquenme como campanita0088. Ahi los encontraran.**


	18. Chapter 18SOLA

Cap.18 SOLA

-Claro, como antes, para creer en ti y luego me dejas como una estúpida. No gracias Edward, jamás volveré a creer en ti. No te molestes y no finjas más. Yo me largo de aquí. Y así será mientras dure. Que la verdad durará poco. Donde tú te encuentres yo me alejaré.-Al verlo al rostro vi furia y decepción en sus ojos.

Edward se quedó helado al escucharme.

-¿Crees que he estado fingiendo que te amo? ¿Acaso crees que podría fingir este amor que siento por ti?-me miraba realmente furioso.

-Que yo recuerde no te importó dejarme en Forks y decirme que ya no me amabas. ¿Así que cual sería la diferencia?-su rostro se endureció y sus ojos brillaron de manera peligrosa, se acercó a mi y su dulce aliento me hizo perder la concentración.

Lo hice por salvarte Bella, por apartarte de un destino nefasto, porque todo en mi era peligroso. Tú lo sabes. Jasper te hubiera matado si no lo hubiera impedido. ¿Y crees que te quería arriesgar a más? ¿Crees que estaba dispuesto a permitir que te lastimaran? La respuesta es no. Me alejé para que pudieras ser feliz, porque yo sólo te traje desgracias, pero no pude soportarlo porque te amo. Porque a pesar de lo que soy, no puedo permanecer lejos de ti.-Parecia que decia la verdad pero no confiaba en él. Ya no.

-Sólo son mentiras, que me han hecho sufrir, que me han dolido, pero se acabó, no quiero seguir con esto. Y creo que Tanya esta más que dispuesta a darte lo que yo no.-esas palabras lo hirieron profundamente, lo vi y me arrepentí, pero ya estaba hecho.

-¿De verdad eso quieres? ¿No te importan las consecuencias de tu decisión?-me hizo temblar al pronunciar esas palabras, ¿porqué me lo decía?

-Bien, entonces no tienes porqué huir, si el problema soy yo, entonces me ... voy. Adiós Bella.-y con un último gesto de dolor, lo vi irse de mi vida. Y eso de verdad me dolió. Me quedé en la gélida orilla en el hielo, pero no sentí más frio que en mi corazón.

Luchaba desesperadamente contra este sentimiento, tardé dos días en volver a Denali. Al llegar, los Cullen se habían ido, tristes y decepcionados. Eleazar me dio un recado de Carlisle, que cuando quisiera era bienvenida en Forks; sin embargo mi mundo estaba en ruinas, no podía haber nada peor.

Después de una pequeña y fugaz platica, me di cuenta que alguien faltaba. Sin querer pregunté.

-¿Y Tanya?

-Se fue... con Edward-me dijo Carmen algo apesadumbrada, pues intuyó la magnitud del problema.

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa y dolor. Un hueco en mi pecho se abrió de nuevo más potente y doloroso que antes.

**Espero les guste el capitulo, ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo.**

**Mil gracias a: Twilitgh fan, preciosa no te olvido, jamás, solo que no he tenido tiempo, pero sigue tu POV Edward, no lo olvido ves? . Xime, mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**

**ahh por cierto quien quiera ver los videos de: El amor es ciego, Mundo de mentiras, Quimera ó realidad y otro de promocion. Vayan a Youtube y busquenme como campanita0088. Ahi los encontraran.**


	19. Chapter 19DOLOR

CAP.19 DOLOR

EDWARD POV

-Sus palabras se me clavaron como dagas ardientes.

Ella no me quería. Prefería quitarse la vida y no estar conmigo.

Yo era el único culpable. Pero no quería que ella atentara contra su vida. So yo le recordaba tanto dolor y angustia, lo mejor para ella era alejarme.

Cuando me fui, comencé a correr con desesperación. Deseaba poder desaparecer de la faz de la tierra y que así ella pudiera ser feliz. Le había hecho daño de nuevo, y eso era demasiado para mi, que más podía hacer. Todo lo que hacia siempre la dañaba, daba igual que pensara en su bienestar, todo siempre me salía mal.

Para esos momentos Alice ya sabría lo que sucedía, y decidirán que hacer. No puedo verlos, a nadie, no quiero estar cerca de ella, puede cumplir su palabra. Y si ella dejara de existir, todo acabará para mi. Pero el dolor es aun muy grande, pues yo sé que al morir yo, solo me espera el infierno, y no podré estar junto a ella. Prefiero sufrir mi dolor lejos, donde no dañe ni a Bella ni a mi familia. Qué lastima que haya sido tan tarde cuando me di cuenta. Si no hubiera regresado en un principio cuando me fui a Denali, ella fuera feliz.

Si tan solo…-pero ya no pude continuar, pensamientos demasiado abrumadores me llegaron y con fastidio escuché a Tanya casi alcanzarme, todavía estaba lejos pero podia detectarla. Y me detuve.

Bella POV

-¿Y Tanya?

-Se fue con Edward-me dijo Carmen algo apesadumbrada, pues intuyó la magnitud del problema.

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa y dolor. Un hueco en mi pecho se abrió de nuevo más potente y doloroso que antes.

Sólo me despedí y me fui. No podía seguir ahí, no por ahora, quizá jamás.

Corrí para alejarme de ese lugar y mi dolor no tenia limites, se había ido y Tanya con él. No podía reprochar nada, porque había sido mi culpa. Entonces el amor por Edward me golpeó con furia, derribándome y haciéndome caer de rodillas ante las piedras del camino que ni siquiera me lastimaba.

No podía creer que este sentimiento llegara con fuerza devastadora y ciclónica. Lo amaba, siempre lo amé, y ese odio encarnizado era solo amor disfrazado, para no olvidarlo para que supiera que él si existía, la que no existe sin él soy yo.

Vagué sin rumbo fijo por un mes, desde selvas tropicales hasta desiertos, pero no podía estar en paz. Fue cuando recordé las palabras de Eleazar cuando íbamos a Denali.

-"Los Vulturi son poderosos, ningún vampiro osa enfrentárseles a menos que desee morir".- Entonces comprendí mi destino. Tenia que ir con ellos. Esto debía acabar ya. Y yo debía morir. No había otra solución si Edward no era para mí.

Ya tranquila habiendo tomado mi decisión, me encaminé hacia Volterra, era lo bueno de tener una mente tan prodigiosa de vampiro, nada se olvida. Y eso también dolió.

En dos días estaba a las afueras de Volterra, miraba el espectáculo de la ciudad y sinceramente era tenebroso.

* * *

**Espero les guste el capitulo, ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo.**

**Mil gracias a:Twilight_fan, linda aqui esta tu pov, pero estuvo corto porque no puedo decir mucho. mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**

**ahh por cierto quien quiera ver los videos de: El amor es ciego, Mundo de mentiras, Quimera ó realidad y otro de promocion. Vayan a Youtube y busquenme como campanita0088. Ahi los encontraran.**


	20. Chapter 20INVITACION

Cap.20 INVITACION

En dos días estaba a las afueras de Volterra, miraba el espectáculo de la ciudad y sinceramente era tenebroso.

No sabía a ciencia cierta como contactarlos, pero sabía que se darían cuenta de su presencia. Estaba en lo correcto, una chica escultural y muy hermosa llamada Heidi, me llamó.

-Ven conmigo.-La seguí, pues sabía que era vampira.

En pocos minutos estaba frente a los mismísimos Vulturis

-¿Cómo te llamas?-Me preguntó Aro. Yo temblaba y no era de frio.

-Bella-sin embargo eso era lo que quería no debería ser tan difícil.

-¿Y porqué estas aquí?-Aro me miraba con extraña curiosidad, mientras la guardia permanecía a la defensiva.

-No quiero esta vida, deseo morir-mis palabras asombraron a Demetri y Félix, sin embargo no hicieron movimiento alguno.

-Y cual es la razón de dicha petición-Marco ni siquiera estaba interesado, Cayo por su parte me miró intrigado.

-No tengo que explicar el motivo, simplemente deseo la muerte.-Jane la pequeña salió de una puerta y me miró con furia.

Aro le miró divertido.

-Jane, querida. Veamos si tus dotes persuaden a esta vampira de su petición.-Jane sonrió de satisfacción al escuchar a su amo. Y miró directamente a Bella, quien le veía intrigada, si la iba a golpear ella no haría nada, en absoluto.

Sin embargo al ver la cara de furia de Jane y de sorpresa en Aro, pensé que estaba en un buen lío.

Sin esperar a preguntar, Aro le tomó la mano y también poco a poco su gesto se hizo más perplejo.

Me soltó la mano y por fin habló.

-Te concederé lo que pides a cambio de una cosa.-ya lo había visto venir.

-Quiero que estés con nosotros por un año. Si después de ese año deseas la muerte, lo concederemos de inmediato.

Abrí la boca impresionada, ¿porqué nadie me hacia caso? Era inaudito, sin embargo vi que Demetri me miraba ahora con más atención.

-Sólo un año querida, no es gran cosa y mientras puedes ver otro estilo de vida, tal vez... cambies de opinión.-la mirada codiciosa de Aro, me pareció mal, pero que podía hacer ahora. Lo único bueno es que estaba lejos de Edward y eso estaba bien.

-Lo aceptaré con una condición: no mato humanos ni me alimento de ellos-Aro le miró impresionado aún más mientras un murmullo se alzó en el salón.

-Bien, concedido, me intrigas Bella, pero te concedo lo que pides. –volteó a ver a su guardia.

-Demetri, llévala al ala oeste, en el balcón, dale esa habitación y muéstrale todo.-Demetri hizo una reverencia y se acercó a mi.

-Sígueme por favor-su voz era suave y varonil, era atractivo. Le seguí a través de pasadizos y túneles, escaleras y tramos ocultos hasta que llegamos a mi nueva habitación.

Era irónico pero había una gran cama en la habitación. Había objetos de arte muy antiguos, sin embargo no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en el lio en el que estaba. La voz de Demetri me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

-Espero que estés a gusto, si tienes alguna pregunta, con gusto te ayudaré-y caballerosamente se despidió besándome la mano y salió.

* * *

**Discupen la tardanza, pero no he tenido tiempo.**

**Espero les guste el capitulo, ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo.**

**Mil gracias a: mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**

**ahh por cierto quien quiera ver los videos de: El amor es ciego, Mundo de mentiras, Quimera ó realidad y otro de promoción. Vayan a Youtube y búsquenme como campanita0088. Ahí los encontraran.**

**Placer extremo, nuevo fic, donde pueden participar con el Cullen de su preferencia.**


	21. Chapter 21DEMETRI

Cap.21 DEMETRI

Genial, había venido a morir y ahora tenía que esperar un año, un maldito año para esto. No definitivamente haría algo para apresurar las cosas. Yo ya no quería tener nada que ver con este mundo. Mis asuntos se habían acabado, Charlie había sabido de mi desaparición y se puso muy mal, pero sé que tarde o temprano seguirá adelante.

A la única que extrañaba era a Alice, y a Esme, y Emmet, bueno para que mentirme, extrañaba tanto a los Cullen, pero no tenia caso volver si ya no tenia a que regresar. Edward por fin se había cansado de mí. Y ahora debía ser feliz con...Tanya.

Observé el cuarto con detenimiento y me detuve en el closet, cientos de diferentes tipos de ropa estaban ahí, y saqué un pantalón de cuero negro, y una blusa roja que me gustó, unas botas altas, que si hubiera sido humana me hubiera matado al primer paso. Y decidí salir a conocer los alrededores.

-¿Puedo acompañarte Bella?-era Demetri que salió de entre las sombras y me dedicó una gran sonrisa.

-Si quieres aburrirte puedes hacerlo-le contesté de manera fría. No estaba para esas tonterías.

-No creo que alguien pudiera aburrirse de ti-comentó con perspicacia.

-Pues créelo, porque si lo hubo-Demetri se paró en seco y me veía asombrado.

-Era humana entonces, y de todas maneras eso no cambia ahora.-mi voz destilaba dolor y tristeza. Demetri me sacó por una puerta oculta y salimos a las afueras de Volterra, la noche era cálida y no había luna, estaba oscuro, pero no para nosotros.

-Bella, ahora como...inmortal, tienes muchas opciones, porque morir sólo porque algún estúpido y torpe humano fue cruel contigo.-Me mordí la lengua para decir que no era humano. No quería que supieran de él.

-No creo que sea lo mejor hablar ahora de eso-le dije molesta.

-Disculpa, no quise ofenderte, pero creo que tienes mucho más de lo que tú crees, no te dejes llevar por el dolor. A veces-comentó bajando la voz hasta hacerla casi un susurro-cometes errores muy difíciles de reparar. Y luego ya no hay vuelta a tras.

Le miré con curiosidad y él comenzó a hablar.

-Yo era legionario de Roma, uno de los mejores guerreros, mi esposa era la hija del general del ejército. Era hermosísima. Y yo muy celoso, sin embargo sabia que me amaba-al hablar evocaba las imágenes de un pasado casi borroso del cual no podía llorar, sin embargo se recompuso-no había pareja más feliz que nosotros. Sin embargo otro capitán deseaba a mi esposa. Y una noche cuando regresaba de una batalla feliz de regresar al lado de mi esposa, la encontré dormida en los brazos de ese infeliz-su boca se contrajo dejando ver sus perfectos y blancos dientes mientras yo también imaginaba la escena-fue algo insoportable de ver, él se levantó pero ella siguió dormida, no pude más y la atravesé con mi espada, al momento me abalancé sobre él, y el muy cobarde después de algunos golpes, suplicaba por su vida. Alcé mi espada y antes de descargar el golpe mortal, llorando como una mujer, me confesó que había drogado a mi esposa, que ella jamás lo había aceptado y en venganza hizo eso pensando que yo la repudiaría y ella se refugiaría en él.-Esa escena me impactó demasiado, volví mis ojos a él, mientras con gesto torturado siguió.

-Después de saber eso, lo maté como al perro que era. Pero la culpa era demasiada para quedarme así, lloré la muerte de mi amada Letia y no hubo poder humano que me consolara ni me reconfortara y después de varios días de agónico sufrimiento, salí para no volver jamás, buscaba la muerte, pero Aro me encontró y me transformó. Ahora es diferente, el dolor sigue ahi pero menor. Pero no el recuerdo. Y así es como estoy aquí.-Su confesión me había dejado sorprendida, pues jamás pensé que le hubiera sucedido algo así, de manera que teníamos algo en común: tristes recuerdos y yo un gran dolor.

* * *

Aquí les dejo varios capitulos, ahora si he tenido un poco de tiempo, ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. Y a mi me motiva a seguir escribiendo.

**Mil gracias a:JJ Vulturi Twilight fan, preciosa no me olvido de ti. Renata Vulturi, mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**

**ahh por cierto quien quiera ver los videos de: El amor es ciego, Mundo de mentiras, Quimera ó realidad y otro de promoción. Vayan a Youtube y búsquenme como campanita0088. Ahí los encontraran.**

**Placer extremo, nuevo fic, donde pueden participar con el Cullen de su preferencia.**


	22. Chapter 22MONSTRUO

Cap.22 MONSTRUO

Aún con la confesión increíble de Demetri yo me sentía vacía, sola, desolada, era como un florero al que habían olvidado en algún rincón abandonado de una casa. Sin flores, sin agua, que se consume en el polvo y le olvido día tras día, mientras añora un pasado feliz, un pasado donde era el favorito y colocaban en él las más hermosas flores, donde lo ponían el en lugar más hermoso y luminoso de la casa para verlo constantemente. Sólo para regresar a la burda realidad.

Le agradecí sus atenciones y le pedí tiempo. Caballerosamente me tomó de la mano y la besó.

-Todo el que quieras Bella, siempre estaré para ti, cuando me necesites.-Y se marchó como un meteoro.

Caminé sin rumbo por la campiña, mientras la oscuridad espesaba más. Sin lágrimas que derramar, era más difícil contener el dolor, que parecía represa a punto de desbordarse, evoqué el rostro de Alice, y luego lo hice esfumarse. No quería recodar nada de ellos porque invariablemente me acordaría de él.

Quería sepultar su recuerdo, hundirlo en la parte más profunda del corazón, pero no había manera, cada vez que pensaba en él, la imagen de Tanya de inmediato se posicionaba a su lado. Imaginé que él le hacia el amor. Imaginé sus caricias apasionadas hacia ella y eso hizo hervir de rabia mi corazón. Suspiré largamente tratando de por lo menos mitigar el dolor, pero no hubo efecto alguno.

Cerca del amanecer, regresé a mi cuarto y el aroma inconfundible de rosas me hizo voltear hacia la mesa. Habían dejado un enorme ramo de rosas rojas ahí. No había necesidad de tarjetas, el aroma de Demetri era palpable.

Durante días no salí, ni acepté compañía alguna, ni siquiera de Demetri. Hasta que por fin cuando la sed me venció salí. Tenía demasiado dolor como para ver a los demás y dar explicaciones y no podía llorar, así que era un dilema horrible. Habían pasado casi cuatro semanas y ahora estaba sedienta. Mis ojos parecían carbones de lo negros que estaban, salí para dirigirme hacia la salida y buscar algún animal para alimentarme, cuando una voz me detuvo.

-Aro desea verte Bella-era Heidi que me miró y no me gustó su mirada. Accedí y después estaba frente a Aro.

-Mi querida Bella, mírate nada más que descompensada estás. –En ese momento se abrieron las puertas y entraron 6 personas totalmente asustadas, su aroma inundó el ambiente haciendo que mi garganta se incendiara de manera alarmante y mis instintos me estaban ganando. Era un aroma imposible de resistir, y escuché las risitas de todos detrás de mí.

-Por favor Bella, sería un honor que nos acompañaras a cenar-y con su mano hizo la invitación. Sin ser dueña de mí, caminé, casi volé hacia los asustados invitados-cena, y tomé a uno de ellos del brazo y lo jalé hacia mí. Mis labios se contrajeron para mostrar mis dientes y morder la suave yugular del humano que tenia enfrente, al momento mi vista se posó en su aterrado rostro. Mientras Aro comentó apenas en un susurro.

-Ven que fácil es convencerla.

Era un jovencito, como de dieciocho años, estaba aterrado y no atinaba a moverse, pero lo que me impactó fue ver sus hermosos ojos verdes, parecían un espejo, donde podía ver a un monstruo con forma de mujer, que me devolvía la mirada, una mirada siniestra y negra que me hizo volver de golpe a la realidad. Cerré mi boca con fuerza y me obligué a no respirar. Sin esperar respuesta, tomé al chico en brazos y salí como vendaval de ahí.

En cuanto entramos a un bosque lo dejé, o más bien lo arrojé a un lado para ir detrás de un ciervo que acababa de oler. Después de un rato y de haber saciado el hambre, regresé al lado del chico para poder ayudarlo.

* * *

**Aquí les dejo varios capitulos, ahora si he tenido un poco de tiempo, ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. Y a mi me motiva a seguir escribiendo.**

**Mil gracias a: ana cullen mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**

**ahh por cierto quien quiera ver los videos de: El amor es ciego, Mundo de mentiras, Quimera ó realidad y otro de promoción. Vayan a Youtube y búsquenme como campanita0088. Ahí los encontraran.**

**Placer extremo, nuevo fic, donde pueden participar con el Cullen de su preferencia.**


	23. Chapter 23ENOJO

****

Cap.23 ENOJO

En cuanto entramos a un bosque lo dejé, o más bien lo arrojé a un lado para ir detrás de un ciervo que acababa de oler. Después de un rato y de haber saciado el hambre, regresé al lado del chico para poder ayudarlo.

Al regresar más tranquila en cuanto a mi sed, el chico me miró asustado.

-Por favor no temas-le indiqué colocando mis manos en alto para darle a entender que no lo lastimaría en absoluto.

-No te haré daño, de verdad, al contrario acabo de salvarte de ellos-el chico seguía asustado pero escuché su voz.

-Gra...gracias-era un niño y no merecía algo así.

-¿Dime de donde eres?-pareció pensarlo un rato y luego:

-Soy de Inglaterra. Pero vine de vacaciones aquí. Y luego , luego una chica muy linda, más bien preciosa nos dijo que había una posada muy barata y le creímos.

A pesar del susto el chico se sentía un poco mejor en compañía de Bella.

-Bien te llevaré a un lugar seguro pero quiero que te vayas de inmediato que no te detengas y sobre todo: No menciones a nadie lo sucedió. ¿Entendiste?-el chico asintió vigorosamente mientras le tomaba como a un niño pequeño y me lance a correr con el en brazos, era como cargar una pluma, rato más tarde entre jadeos del chico, llegamos al puerto y lo embarque.

-Espero jamás volverte a ver chico-le expresé con sinceridad.

-Timothy, mi nombre es Timothy Mc Person, muchas gracias, te debo la vida.-Le vi partir y no me fui de ahí hasta que el barco se perdió de vista. Ya era de noche cuando lo había subido al barco

y yo caminaba entre los bosques.

-Por fin te encuentro Bella-la voz de Demetri me volvió ala realidad.

-No me gustó lo que hicieron Demetri-le dije mientras un gruñido leve brotaba de mi pecho. El me miró fascinado mientras se acercaba a mi.

-Aro esta enojado por haberte llevado a ese chico-me comentó con desgana.

-Pues Aro puede meterse su enojo por el trasero, no me importa-ese comentario le dio risa al vampiro.

-Jajaja, que ocurrente eres Bella, eres única-sus ojos carmesí me miraban con detalle.

-No me importa Demetri, por el contrario si deciden matarme de una buena vez, estaré más que agradecida.

-Jamás lo permitiré Bella-y tomándome entre sus brazos, el vampiro me miró fijamente y me besó.

******

* * *

**

**Nuevamente con mas capitulos, ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. Y a mi me motiva a seguir escribiendo.**

**Mil gracias a:jj Vulturi mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Un comentario extra: Estoy sumamente emocionada, hasta lo mas profundo de mi corazon por el comentario de: Wenday, mi niña linda, no sabes lo que esto provocó en mi, me siento super halagada y tambien responsable de seguir. Diles a todas ellas que les mando un saludo y un abrazo muy fuerte y que escribiré para ellas, aún más. Un saludo para Honduras, desde el fondo de mi corazón. Dicelos por favor y dile que les mando todo mi apoyo, cariño y oraciones.**

**Besos**

**ahh por cierto quien quiera ver los videos de: El amor es ciego, Mundo de mentiras, Quimera ó realidad y otro de promoción. Vayan a Youtube y búsquenme como campanita0088. Ahí los encontraran.**

**Placer extremo, nuevo fic, donde pueden participar con el Cullen de su preferencia.**


	24. Chapter 24RECHAZO

Cap.24 RECHAZO

Sin Querer, me metía en otro lio más. Demetri me besó y de pronto, sin quererlo ni esperarlo, correspondí a su beso. Fueron segundos eternos, en los que mi cuerpo se fundió en ese beso ardiente que Demetri me dio. En él descargué toda mi soledad, todo mi dolor, toda mi tristeza.

Sentí sus fuertes brazos rodearme con ternura y delicadeza, para después atraerme con fuerza hacia él. Nunca más que en ese momento me perdí en un beso. Me sentí protegida, amada y sabia que esto estaba llegando muy lejos.

Cuando por fin la cordura llegó a mí. Demetri ya se había separado y me veía con ojos llenos de dicha. Asustada empecé a hablar.

-Demetri yo...-no me dejó terminar.

-Lo sé Bella, fui yo quien no me pude controlar, perdóname por favor, solo sé que desde que llegaste pusiste mi mundo de cabeza. Simplemente ya no soy el mismo.-sus palabras me confundieron, pero creía saber a donde se dirigía.

-Bella, cuando apareciste aquí, fuiste algo hermoso que dio luz a mi vida, una vida que yo creía muerta y vacía. Ahora tú le das sentido a todo. Y lucharé por ti Bella, no importa que tenga que esperar, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para...-No lo dejé continuar, era volver a repetir mi pesadilla.

-¡Nooo! Por favor nooo! ¡Basta! ¡Basta! No quiero pasarlo de nuevo. Para por favor-mis lagrimas no surgían, el dolor en mi pecho surgía de nuevo en todo su esplendor, recordando con espantosa precisión el abandono, la traición, el desengaño, la cruel realidad. Comencé a correr enloquecida deseando que la tierra se abriera y me tragara. Sentía el viento ondear mi cabello mientras la desesperación hacia presa de mi, el dolor me hacia sentir las rachas de dolor como flechas ardientes en mi corazón, un corazón que a pesar de estar muerto, dolía inmensamente. Esto no era vivir, esto era el infierno.

Corrí con toda la desesperación y me fui muy lejos, llegué hasta las altas montañas heladas intentando perderme en los confines del mundo, sin embargo, un sentido especial me indicaba que venían tras de mi. No deseaba volver, no quería volver, quería morir, no quería volver s sentir, no deseaba la vida, ¿porqué todo se aferraba a retenerme en este mundo?

Cuando llegué a un profundo abismo al final de la montaña, unos brazos me sujetaron haciéndonos caer entre la nieve blanca e inmaculada, el lugar estaba desierto, como si fuera a haber personas, volteé furiosa y un rugido salió de mi pecho.

Era Demetri.

-Calma, Bella, por favor perdóname, jamás quise hacerte daño, por favor perdóname.-Me abrazó fuertemente para que no pudiera escapar, mientras me acariciaba el cabello.

Grité llena de rabia y dolor, luche por zafarme de su agarre pero el tenia más experiencia y dicen que más vale maña que fuerza, cuando vi que no podría zafarme, comencé a gritar de dolor, entre gemidos y un llanto sin lagrimas, mientras que con paciencia y amor infinitos Demetri trataba de consolarme.

-Llora pequeña, llora todo lo que traes guardado, desahógate, aquí estoy para ayudarte.-Por fin pude sacar todo ese inmenso dolor que me ahogaba lenta e inexorablemente.

* * *

Nuevamente con mas capitulos, disculpen por no poder los demás pero ya no pude, ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. Y a mi me motiva a seguir escribiendo.

**Mil gracias a:tWILIGHT FAN, hermosa que bueno que regresas,jj Vulturi mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**

**ahh por cierto quien quiera ver los videos de: El amor es ciego, Mundo de mentiras, Quimera ó realidad y otro de promoción. Vayan a Youtube y búsquenme como campanita0088. Ahí los encontraran.**

**Placer extremo, nuevo fic, donde pueden participar con el Cullen de su preferencia.**

**Una gota de sangre, one shot, para concurso, a ver que les parece.**


	25. Chapter 25PACTO

Cap. 25 PACTO

Después de lo que fueron horas y casi un día, por fin pude desahogar todo mi dolor, aunque eso no menguara en lo más mínimo lo que sentía.

-Bella-musitó Demetri una vez que vio que por fin me calmé.-Sólo quiero que sepas que siempre estaré para ti, que no importa el tiempo ni distancia, siempre contarás conmigo, cuando me necesites-le miré asustada, mientras el sonrió con tristeza-no pido nada Bella, sólo estar a tu lado el tiempo que tu quieras, no te exigiré nada, estaré contento y conforme con lo que tú me quieras dar. Hasta que tú quieras y me alejaré cuando me lo pidas, no tengas miedo, no te quiero lastimar por el contrario, quiero que sepas que en mi tienes apoyo, comprensión y...amor. Puedes hacer de mi lo que quieras Bella, soy tuyo sin reservas, sin exigencias, ni condiciones. Mi mayor anhelo y deseo es estar a tu lado. Pero lo que verdaderamente deseo, es que puedas ser feliz, aunque yo seria el más dichoso si pudieras serlo a mi lado. Dejaré que tú decidas, lo único que te podría pedir es...permanecer junto a ti.- Si era muy tierno, pero no comprendía que lo único que yo quería era la muerte, ya se habían burlado mucho de mí. Y ahora lo que menos quería era estar de nuevo en la misma situación. No lo soportaría.

-Demetri, lo siento, siento mucho que esto suceda, eres un gran amigo, pero...-un dedo se posó en mis labios.

-Te dije Bella que no espero nada a cambio, no quiero presionarte de ningún modo, no te exijo nada, solo que siempre estaré para ti. Solo eso, tú puedes hacer de mi, lo que quieras. Si quieres que sea tu amigo, lo seré. Si deseas que me aleje, aunque me duela lo haré. Si quieres intentar olvidar, úsame, sé que jamás me podrás amar como a él. No me importa, lo que me importa es que seas feliz. Y si yo puedo ayudar en algo, con gusto lo haré, incluso daría mi vida por ti.-Su mano recorrió con suavidad mi rostro. Mientras yo me quedaba perpleja de sus palabras. Sabia que no lo amaría, sabía que sufriría por mí y aún así, estaba a mi lado.

-Gracias Demetri, te lo agradezco de verdad, pero no valgo la pena ni...-la voz de trueno de Demetri le cortó la frase.

-Basta de eso Bella. Si sufres por amor, por alguien que no te correspondió, de verdad lo lamento, pero yo estoy consciente de mi realidad y no me importa. Yo con gusto acepto lo que venga. Sea bueno ó sea malo. Tengo que agradecerle a la vida, haberte conocido. Saber que hay otras cosas más sencillas y más importantes en la vida que el poder ó la gloria.

Hay mas gloria en arrancarte una sonrisa de tu rostro triste, que ganar la más cruenta de las batallas.-Sin querer sonreí de buen grado a Demetri. Si que era buen orador.

-Gracias Demetri-le miré agradecida, mientras él tomaba mi mano con suavidad y depositaba un tierno beso en ella.

-Gracias a ti Bella por existir, y ahora ¿Qué te parece si vamos a que te alimentes? No te ves muy bien sabes, y no me gusta verte así.-Ahora nos levantamos y comenzamos a caminar entre la nieve, que para mi era mullida y suave, pero no fría.

Era un pacto tácito el que habíamos hecho. Él estaría conmigo, mientras yo así lo quisiera y de hecho, me empezaba a agradar.

* * *

**Nuevamente con mas capitulos, estoy emocionada, Mundo de Mentiras se acerca cada vez mas a los 1000 reviews y no puedo creerlo, ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. Y a mi me motiva a seguir escribiendo.**

**Bueno, solo una noticia mas: Estreno un fic, pero este fic no es uno cualquiera, esta dedicado a unas amiguitas que estan pasando un periodo difícil, para ellas y todas las que se sientan identificadas con el fic, esta dedicado por completo a ustedes.**

**Me siento sumamente honrada de poder escribirles esto. Ojala y les guste: Por Amor…**

**Pronto tendrán el video.**

**Mil gracias a:Twilight fan, Caresme mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**

**ahh por cierto quien quiera ver los videos de: El amor es ciego, Mundo de mentiras, Quimera ó realidad y otro de promoción. Vayan a Youtube y búsquenme como campanita0088. Ahí los encontraran.**

**Placer extremo, nuevo fic, donde pueden participar con el Cullen de su preferencia.**

**Una gota de sangre, one shot, para concurso, a ver que les parece.**


	26. Chapter 26CELOS

Cap.26 CELOS

Caminamos sin prisa pues no había habitantes en esos desolados parajes. Finalmente vimos a lo lejos unos venados, y me alimenté para gozo de Demetri.

Rato después corríamos hacia Volterra, de regreso. Aunque a mi no me apetecía en absoluto.

Mientras en casa de los Cullen

-¿Qué sucede Alice?-le murmuró Jasper a su amada al ver que entraba en trance.

-¡No, no puede ser!- en ese momento Alice pudo ver varias imágenes que le hicieron temblar, Jasper la abrazó delicadamente mientras le veía angustiado.

-¡Es Bella! Y está en peligro.-de inmediato sacó su celular y marcó un numero.

-¡Edward! Ven para acá te necesito urgentemente por favor-colgó no le dio tiempo a nada.

Edward guardó su celular y se levantó estaba junto a la playa mientras que Tanya le miraba preocupada.

-¿irás?-él le miró enfadado.

-Claro, es mi familia ¿recuerdas?-Se sentia tan mal que no deseaba estar acompañado pero Tanya era muy terca y obsesiva, no había dejado de molestarlo con sus estúpidos pensamientos lascivos.  
Sin embargo trataba de ser caballeroso.

-¿Vienes?-le preguntó aunque ya sabia la respuesta.

-Contigo hasta el mismo infierno-y soltó una musical sonrisa, pero Edward no estaba para eso. El dolor del rechazo de Bella le tenia totalmente devastado y dolido.  
Sin embargo tenia que regresar, así que se fueron y en unas horas estaban de regreso en Forks.

Al llegar ya estaba la familia reunida.

-Necesitamos hablar Edward-le espetó Alice de muy mal humor. Y antes de que alguien dijera algo- A solas…  
Ante esa perspectiva Tanya le miró desafiante y volteó a ver a Edward, quien fastidiado sólo dijo:

-Nos permites Tanya-ella le devolvió una esplendorosa sonrisa y se fue con Esme al bosque a cazar, una perfecta ocasión.

-Ya podemos… -pero no terminó de decirlo cuando las imágenes que Alice había visto las estaba viendo ahora Edward.

-¡Nooo! ¡no puede ser!-miró angustiado a Alice quien ahora le veía con tristeza.

-No puedo permitirlo Alice, debo irme-se dio la vuelta pero Alice lo detuvo con la mano en su brazo.

-No puedes Edward si ella va contigo, lo único que hará es precipitar las cosas y no es bueno-él volteó a verla con gesto impotente.

-¡Maldita sea! Por mas que trato no se va Alice. Ya se lo dije pero esta obsesionada.-la rabia en sus palabras era muestra clara de que estaba detestando a Tanya mucho más de lo que imaginaba.

-La veo junto a ti-volvió a decir Alice al enfocarse en el futuro. De pronto un gesto de horror se formó en su bello semblante.

-¡No! ¡Edward, no!-él se quedó de piedra ante las imágenes que vio en la mente de Alice, quien no pudo cerrar su mente a tiempo.

* * *

**Bueno una semana más y aquí estoy con nuevos capítulos, ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. Y a mi me motiva a seguir escribiendo.**

**Me siento sumamente honrada de poder escribirles este FIC: Ojala y les guste: Por Amor…**

Pronto tendrán el video.

**Mil gracias a: Twilight_fan, hermosa no te olvido, espero que puedas , jj vulturi mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**

**ahh por cierto quien quiera ver los videos de: El amor es ciego, Mundo de mentiras, Quimera ó realidad y otro de promoción. Vayan a Youtube y búsquenme como campanita0088. Ahí los encontraran.**

**Placer extremo, nuevo fic, donde pueden participar con el Cullen de su preferencia.**

**Una gota de sangre, one shot, que si ganó, a ver que les parece.**

**Loca por ti, un one shot de regalo para ustedes.**


	27. Chapter 27DESCUBRIMIENTOS

Cap.27 DESCUBRIMIENTOS

Los Vulturi estaban en pleno concilio.

-Me parece que lo mejor es precipitar las cosas Aro, es una estupidez esperar más tiempo-comentó Cayo con molestia.

-Mi querido Cayo, debemos ser pacientes, recuerda que de hacerlo de otra manera las consecuencias serán negativas y sabes que ansío que se una a nosotros.

-Me fastidia esperar, que demonios tiene que pensar esa neófita para unirse a nosotros ¿qué mayor honor puede recibir que ser parte de la guardia de los Vulturi?-Jane al fondo mostraba su enojo a su hermano Alec.

-No puedo creerlo, querer tener a esa estúpida aquí. ¡Cómo si fuera la gran cosa! Solo porque nuestros dones no le afectan.-Su hermano Alec le miró con algo de fastidio al ver que ella iba de aquí para allá realmente enojada. Pocas veces Alec ha visto a su hermana perder los estribos de esa manera.

-Calma Jane, estas muy por encima de ella. No creo que sea razón suficiente para tu enojo.-Sus perfectos rubíes miraban la pequeña figura de su hermana ir y venir y rodó sus ojos.

-¡La quieren aquí, con nosotros! ¡Eso no es justo! No hay nadie que se nos iguale.-Sus palabras destilaban veneno, ella haría todo lo posible por eliminar a esa molesta neófita.

-Te precipitas Hermana, tal vez sea mejor tenerla de nuestro lado, nunca se sabe-el comentario enardeció a Jane que sin pensarlo le espetó:

-¿Y desde cuando te interesa? ¿Acaso ese estúpida neófita te gusta?-le miró con rencor, su hermano se sorprendió por tal comentario.

-Creo que estas tergiversando las cosas Jane, mejor me voy antes de decir algo que no te gustará-Y se fue dejando a Jane molesta, esperando a que terminara el concilio para echar a andar su plan.

Alec salió de ahí, se sentia molesto por las palabras de su hermana. Fue a una de las torres, ya que no quería ser molestado por nadie. Era de madrugada, cuando al estar en la ventana vio las siluetas de Demetri y Bella acercándose.

Vio como Bella se resistía a llegar. Y al poner atención escuchó la conversación.

-No Demetri, por favor, sabes que no quiero estar aquí. Sólo deseo que cumplan lo que pedí.-sus palabras estaban cargadas de sentimiento. Y vio con detenimiento su figura, era muy bella, su cabello ondulante te movía sensualmente sobre sus hombros. A pesar de ser vampira parecía que necesitaba que la protegieran. Alec se dio cuenta de que ella era hermosa, no como Heidi que rebozaba atracción animal. Bella tenia otro tipo de belleza y al parecer mas grande que Heidi, pues bastaba con mirarla detenidamente para querer ayudarla, para querer estar con ella. Se descubrió a si mismo querer saber más de ella mientras las facciones de Bella mostraban aflicción y sufrimiento.

Se retiró violentamente de la ventana, no deseaba seguir viendo a esa mujer. Y sin embargo algo le impulsaba a asomarse, a cerciorarse que ella estuviera bien. Algo en Alec cambio profundamente en ese momento.

Una vez que los Vulturi se fueron, Jane se acercó a platicar con Félix.

-Querido Félix te tengo una misión muy importante.-su sonrisa encandiló a Félix que adoraba a esa pequeña vampira, estaba enamorado de ella desde hacia muchas décadas era por completo su esclavo, por ella haría lo que fuera.

* * *

**Bueno una semana más y aquí estoy con nuevos capítulos, ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. Y a mi me motiva a seguir escribiendo.**

**Les presento nuevo fic: Por Amor…**

**Ojala y les guste. Pronto tendrán el video.**

**Mil gracias a:TWILIGHT FAN (te adoro hermosa)Caresme linda, superbrujablanca mil gracias por comentar hermosas. De verdad aprecio sus hermosas palabras a todas ustedes.  
**

**Besos**

**ahh por cierto quien quiera ver los videos de: El amor es ciego, Mundo de mentiras, Quimera ó realidad y otro de promoción. Vayan a Youtube y búsquenme como campanita0088. Ahí los encontraran.**

**Placer extremo, nuevo fic, donde pueden participar con el Cullen de su preferencia.**

**Una gota de sangre, one shot, que si ganó, a ver que les parece.**

**Loca por ti, un one shot de regalo para ustedes.**


	28. Chapter 28TROPIEZOS

Cap.28 TROPIEZOS

-Creo que sabes lo que deseo Félix, detesto a esa neófita.-El gran vampiro la miró dulcemente mientras le decía:

-Lo que me pidas te daré Jane.-Y salió sin esperar más. La sonrisa de Jane aumentó.

-¡Adiós estúpida Bella!-y se fue a su habitación.

Mientras Bella seguía sin querer entrar. Demetri le dijo que le haría bien, estar a sola un rato.

Ella se alejó caminando hacia el bosque nuevamente, los altos árboles hacían mas oscuro el lugar, pero ella no tenia nada que temer. Al entrar en la completa oscuridad, su mente voló al pasado, recordando cuando Edward iba a su recamara, como la arrullaba. Sumida en esos pensamientos caminó sin rumbo fijo, sin ver en realidad, iba soñando despierta, y no percibió como una silueta sigilosa iba en su dirección.

Los Cullen iba en avión, hacia Florencia y de ahí a Volterra, iba toda la familia y Tanya, que no se quiso quedar, para disgusto de todos. No le importaba en lo mas mínimo saber que no era aceptada y que prácticamente los obligaba a que la llevaran. Ella estaba dispuesta a no dejar el camino libre a Bella.

Alice había logrado que Edward esperara por la familia, haciéndole ver que llegarían a tiempo. Y que Carlisle al conocer a los Vulturi podría intervenir favorablemente. Y evitar lo que podría suceder.

Finalmente llegaron a Florencia y de inmediato rentaron dos autos, en los cuales se fueron. Era de día aún, así que escogieron carros con vidrios polarizados. Edward era el más ansioso y estaba llevando una conversación mental con Alice para que Tanya no los escuchara ni echara a perder sus planes.

+++Tienes que dejarla Edward, ella creará mas problemas.++

-Lo sé Alice, pero no quiere entender ¿cómo le hago?-

+++tenemos que idear algo, porque de lo contrario, hará que para Bella haya dos opciones y tu no figuras en ninguna de ellas+++

-No sabes como me arrepiento de haberme ido Alice, pero si tu la hubieras visto, cómo me miró, con que furia y desdén me habló, no pude sopórtalo hermana, no pude.-

+++Lo sé Edward, yo también lo vi, aunque te advertí que no permitieras que fuera contigo esta idiota+++

-No tiene caso ya, es una estupidez la que cometí, pero ¿Acaso debo pagar toda la eternidad por eso? No puedo Alice, porque si Bella no es para mi, ya no tiene caso que…-

+++NI SE TE OCURRA EDWARD CULLEN, PORQUE AHORA SI ME HARAN ENFADAR+++

-¿Ocurre algo mi amor?-Era Tanya la que preguntaba, pues no se despegaba de Edward ni un momento. Cosa que ya había fastidiado a todos.

-Cuantas veces te tengo que decir Tanya que no me digas así, quedamos que solo somos amigos, solo eso. Y no creo que pueda pasar de esa línea. Y por favor suéltame.-con algo de brusquedad Edward se zafó del agarre de la pelirroja.

-Yo sé que estas algo alterado, pero te darás cuenta pronto que tu mejor opción soy yo.-Comentó feliz la pelirroja, mientras se acomodaba cerca de él. Alice la fulminó con la mirada, mientras Carlisle y Esme escuchaban preocupados en el otro auto con Rosalie y Emmett.

Jasper que estaba en el asiento de atrás de Edward, miró con fastidio a la vampira. Mientras trataba de calmar a Alice y Edward. Sin lograr conseguirlo.

Justo en ese momento vieron en lo alto la murallas de la Ciudad de Volterra. Imponente y siniestra, pues ya había oscurecido. Y justo en ese momento:

-¡NO, Bella, no!-gritó Alice mientras Edward abría la puerta del coche para correr hacia el bosque, pero un brazo lo detuvo, era Tanya.

* * *

ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. Y a mi me motiva a seguir escribiendo.

**Les presento nuevo fic: Por Amor…**

**Ojala y les guste. Pronto tendrán el video.**

**Mil gracias a:todas las que me escriben, no encuentro mi libreta donde tengo sus nombres, pero en el siguiente capitulo lo haré pido disculpas. mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**

**ahh por cierto quien quiera ver los videos de: El amor es ciego, Mundo de mentiras, Quimera ó realidad y otro de promoción. Vayan a Youtube y búsquenme como campanita0088. Ahí los encontraran.**

**Placer extremo, nuevo fic, donde pueden participar con el Cullen de su preferencia.**

**Una gota de sangre, one shot, que si ganó, a ver que les parece.**

**Loca por ti, un one shot de regalo para ustedes.**


	29. Chapter 29ENFRENTAMIENTOS

Cap.29 ENFRENTAMIENTOS

¡Suéltame idiota!- Tanya lo soltó más por la sorpresa ante sus palabras que por otra cosa, cuando quiso ir tras él, Esme se le puso enfrente y no le permitió moverse.

-Tendrás que aprender por las buenas ó las malas, deja a mi hijo en paz. Él ama a Bella-Tanya se recostó de nuevo en el coche presa de una furia inigualable, pero sabia que no tenia oportunidad con ellos, debía esperar.

Mientras Edward corría con desesperación a través de los bosques, rogaba poder llegar a tiempo.

Félix estaba cerca de Bella cuando ella lo sintió. Un rugido brotó de su pecho, pero Félix ya la tenía agarrada del cuello. La estrelló contra la roca, que quedó demolida. Bella se dio cuenta de que la mataría. Eso seria por fin lo que había pedido, por lo que dejó de luchar y dejó de aplicar fuerza.

Félix estaba decidido, y sintió cuando ella aflojó su mano y no opuso resistencia, eso lo descolocó un segundo, pues esperaba que ella luchara por su vida, pero en ese momento de duda, algo colisionó con él. Sacándolo de equilibrio y haciéndolo que soltara a Bella.

¿Qué haces Félix? ¿Cómo te atreves?-era Demetri que feroz se interpuso entre ellos, mientras Bella miraba la escena y se levantaba.

-Déjalo Demetri, es lo que había pedido, por fin lo concedieron, deja que lo haga, por favor-sin embargo Demetri no se volteó hacia ella pues no perdía de vista al gigante. Ni escuchó sus palabras.  
-Soy tu amigo Félix no me hagas olvidar eso.-Félix lo miró dubitativo, cierto que Demetri siempre había sido su amigo y confidente, pero Jane lo tenia hechizado, y si él hacia lo que ella pedía, sabia cual seria su recompensa. Y nada ni nadie lo haría cambiar de parecer. Demetri también lo supo.

Por lo que la pelea no tardó en empezar. Se trenzaron en una vorágine de golpes y mordidas, donde Bella podia ver como se desarrollaba todo, no podia creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Y menos de lo que sucedería en unos segundos más. A pesar de ser extremadamente fuerte, Félix sucumbió ante Demetri, pues él lo conocía bien. Y sabia donde tenia fallas y debilidades, su lado derecho lo dejaba ciego por ser zurdo, así que con un chirrido metálico, Demetri cercenó la cabeza de Félix, y después todo su cuerpo. Pero no perdió tiempo, hizo una pira y quemó lo que quedaba de Félix.

-¿Qué has hecho Demetri?-le preguntó incrédula Bella al ver como se levantaba la columna de humo con las cenizas del gigante.

-Le dije que no permitiría que te hiciera daño-le miró adusto, mientras Bella miraba hipnotizada la escena.

-Esto no lo dejaran pasar Demetri-le espetó Bella  
-No me importa-contestó el vampiro con mirada refulgente a Bella.  
Pero a los pocos segundos ya estaban rodeados de la guardia. Y los llevaron frente a Aro y sus hermanos.  
Quienes fueron informados del trágico deceso de Félix. Jane abrió mucho los ojos al ver entrar a Bella y Demetri, sin embargo no dijo absolutamente nada. Una ira homicida se apoderó de ella, e intentó hacerle daño con su mente, pero Bella ni siquiera notaba su presencia.  
-Demetri-dijo con voz suave Aro, pero Bella sabia que estaba furioso-¿Por qué atacaste a Félix?  
Demetri se irguió.-Porque iba a matar a Bella.-los Vulturis se miraron unos a otros.  
-Pero ninguno de nosotros dimos esa orden, ¿como es posible que…?-sin embargo guardó silencio cuando vio a Alec mirar con furia a su hermana, que permaneció con la mirada al frente.  
Caminó despacio hacia ella.

-Aunque… quizás hubo otros motivos.-Al terminar de decirlo ya estaba frente a ella y le tomó intempestivamente la mano. Jane quiso alejar su mano pero Aro le tenia fuertemente sujetada. Y durante unos segundos un silencio sepulcral reino en el lugar.

-Vaya…-dijo con voz dulce y condescendiente.-Nuestra querida Jane se ha atrevido a desobedecer y por su propia voluntad mandó al idiota de Félix a matar a Bella.  
Solo se escuchó el jadeo de Jane. No tenia ninguna excusa.  
-Y todo por envidia-Alec bajó la cabeza avergonzado de su hermana y Jane lo miró con odio.  
-Perdimos a un buen elemento. Y sabes bien Jane que tu falta es muy grave, lo que tendrás que pagar-la vampira tragó pesado. Ella había sido la favorita de la guardia al igual que su hermano, la "joya" entre todos los elementos de la guardia. Demetri solo sonrió levemente. Sabia lo que vendría, Aro siguió- Al igual que tu mi querido Demetri.-Jane se postró delante de Aro.  
-Mi señor, por favor perdóneme. No volverá a ocurrir.-Aro le miró con dulzura pero se dirigió a Bella.  
-Por favor Bella, ve a tus aposentos. No es necesaria tu presencia-Bella iba a replicar cuando Demetri le miro con suplica para que lo hiciera. Salió de ahí y se fue a la torre.

Una vez que todos comprobaron que Bella no escucharía. Jane que ya estaba de nuevo en su lugar se sorprendió de ver a Aro caminar hacia ella y luego cruzarle la cara con una bofetada que la hizo rebotar en la pared. Su mano voló al lugar del impacto, su mejilla izquierda.

-¡Eres una estúpida Jane! por tu culpa perdí a Félix, y posiblemente a Bella. Pero esto no se queda así.-volteó Aro a ver a sus hermanos, Cayo estaba furioso, Félix era su consentido.  
-Y tu Demetri…-Empujó a Jane con desdén y luego ya estaba junto a Demetri, sin que éste le demostrara miedo.  
- perder la cabeza así por una neófita. Aunque debo decir que eso suma puntos a nuestro favor, ella puede verse obligada por tu "caballerosidad" y quedarse con nosotros, seria excelente.-las manos de Aro se entrelazaban continuamente haciendo planes. Mientras Demetri escuchaba asqueado.

-Entonces la reclamo para mi-dijo con voz fría Cayo.-Sabes que Félix era mío. Jane me dejó sin él, así que por derecho me corresponde.-Aro le miró como a un niño consentido que pide su juguete favorito.  
-Claro Cayo, sin lugar a dudas, la tendrás-hablaban de Bella como si fuera un objeto y Demetri no quería eso para ella.

-Bien, en cuanto a nuestra querida Jane iniciará una dieta…-su voz era muy dulce, y Jane tembló levemente.

- vegetariana, y tendrá que ponerse al servicio de Bella por digamos… un mes-Jane no podia creer semejante humillación, jamás serviría a esa estúpida neófita, primero ardería en las llamas del infierno.

* * *

**Bueno una semana más y aquí estoy con nuevos capítulos, ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. Y a mi me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Yo aunque veo que muchas me agregan o ponen como historia favorita, porfis, no les cuesta nada dejar un comentario, sólo eso pido a cambio de mi trabajo, y creo que si lo añaden es porque les gustó. Ojala y se animen que nada les pasará.**

**Mil gracias a:Twilight fan, te quiero nena, Caresme de mi corazón, superbruja blanca mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**

**ahh por cierto quien quiera ver los videos de: El amor es ciego, Mundo de mentiras, Quimera ó realidad y otro de promoción. Vayan a Youtube y búsquenme como campanita0088. Ahí los encontraran.**

**Placer extremo, nuevo fic, donde pueden participar con el Cullen de su preferencia.**

**Una gota de sangre, one shot, que si ganó, a ver que les parece.**

**Loca por ti, un one shot de regalo para ustedes.**


	30. Chapter 30VULTURIS

Cap.30 VULTURIS

POV EDWARD

Corrí tan rápido como pude, sin embargo al llegar al lugar, una pira de restos de lo que había sido un vampiro estaba ahí, por un momento horrible pensé que había sido ella… pero su olor y otros mas iban en otra dirección.

Ella estaba a salvo… por el momento. Iba a correr una vez más ahora hacia Volterra misma, cuando la mano de Carlisle me detuvo.

-Hijo, si se la han llevado lo mejor es actuar con astucia, no puedes llegar así como así, pones a Bella en peligro.-Alice lo secundó cuando ví en su mente que Bella estaba en lo alto de una torre, caminando de un lado para otro y luego la conversación de los Vulturis, ¡pero que malditos eran!

Decidir por Bella como si fuera un objeto, me hizo gruñir, al momento siguiente Tanya estaba junto a mi.

-¿Estas bien Edward? -le miré hastiado de sus pensamientos más que pervertidos y que jamás pero jamás intentaría hacer algo de lo que ella imaginaba. Nunca. Le miré serio.

-Tanya. A donde voy yo no quiero que vayas-una esplendorosa sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y me molestó aún más.

-No, no te estoy protegiendo, quiero que entiendas que voy por Bella, la amo y daría lo que fuera por estar con ella. Entiende que no siento absolutamente nada por ti. Nunca lo he sentido y nunca lo sentiré-era increíble que esta vampira no entendiera las cosas directas.

-Claro a todos puedes mentirles menos a mi, Edward, yo sé que solo quieres protegerme, pero no importa mi amor, te seguiré hasta el fin del mundo.-Me estaba volviendo loco esta vampira.

-Solo quédate aquí, no quiero que vayas conmigo, ¿entendiste?-ella movió la cabeza afirmativamente y feliz. Esme me dijo en sus pensamientos que ella la vigilaría. Eso me relajó un poco.

Pero lo que no esperábamos sucedió. Antes de que Alice dijera algo vi en su mente lo que sucedería…. La guardia Vulturi alrededor nuestro. Carlisle no dijo nada, los seguimos.  
Después de una larga sucesión de túneles llegamos frente a los antiguos camaradas de mi padre.

-Carlisle, esto es una sorpresa muy agradable.-Comentó Aro aunque podia escuchar sus pensamientos, se preguntaba porqué éramos tantos y si en verdad íbamos en paz.

-Saludos Aro, Cayo y Marco, demasiado tiempo sin verlos.-Aro quería tocar a Carlisle para saber que deseábamos, y no pudimos evitarlo. Tomó la mano de mi padre y por unos segundos vio todo. Ahora todo dependía de él pero estaba mas que seguro que jamás nos permitiría llevarnos a Bella. Pero… otros pensamientos llamaron poderosamente mi atención, Demetri… él había estado con Bella… él la había salvado… Oh… él la ama. Y vi todo lo que ella había pasado desde que llegó, la tristeza me inundó y me sentí miserable, pero también me llené de valor tenia que sacarla de aquí a como diera lugar.

Los pensamientos perversos de alguien más me llamaron poderosamente la atención. Y luego mas pensamientos, eso era una vorágine sin fin. Bella estaba en más peligro del que pensaba. Ya vería de que manera la salvaría, no permitiría más sufrimiento para ella.

-Vaya, vaya, mi querida Cayo, creo que hay un inconveniente para que Bella sea de tu guardia.-Cayo miró con furia inusitada a Aro preguntándose pero luego vio a Carlisle y pareció comprender todo.

-Lo que no entiendo en todo esto, es ¿Cómo quieres que Bella esté contigo si tienes a Tanya… no es un poco… ambicioso de tu parte?-lo decía con voz alta y pérfidamente porque en esos momentos Bella iba hacia el salón y escuchó sus venenosas palabras.

* * *

**Siento mucho no haber podido actualizar el fin de semana como había prometido, pero tuve un accidente en casa, el miércoles mi padrastro cayó de la escalera de cabeza, y pensé que se había matado. Fue un susto y una impresión horribles y espero que NADIE, pase por esa experiencia ó parecida. Quedé muy impresionada pues mi madre estaba sola, soy hija única, así que imagínense que horrible fue, afortunadamente no pasó de un descalabro y 7 puntadas, radiografías para saber que todo estaba bien, tanto en cabeza como cadera y ahora esta en reposo. Me dieron una semana de vacaciones, por lo que me voy. Aunque en los ratos que pueda actualizaré. Por ahora creo que subiré lo que ya tenia. Y discúlpenme de nuevo, me siento en blanco y no puedo escribir. Haré lo posible por volver a ello pronto. Espero el siguiente lunes ponerme manos a la obra.**

**ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. Y a mi me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Yo aunque veo que muchas me agregan o ponen como historia favorita, porfis, no les cuesta nada dejar un comentario, sólo eso pido a cambio de mi trabajo, y creo que si lo añaden es porque les gustó. Ojala y se animen que nada les pasará.**

**Espero que pasen una muy feliz navidad, disfruten cada dia, porque esta vida solo es una. Y después se pueden arrepentir de no vivirla a plenitud.**

**Mil gracias a:Caresme, Twilight fan. mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**

**ahh por cierto quien quiera ver los videos de: El amor es ciego, Mundo de mentiras, Quimera ó realidad y otro de promoción. Vayan a Youtube y búsquenme como campanita0088. Ahí los encontraran.**

**Placer extremo, nuevo fic, donde pueden participar con el Cullen de su preferencia.**

**Una gota de sangre, one shot, que si ganó, a ver que les parece.**

**Loca por ti, un one shot de regalo para ustedes.**


	31. Chapter 31y 32

Cap.31 PELEA

BELLA POV

Caminé hacia la enorme puerta porque me pareció escuchar la voz de… pero no… no podía ser cierto. Abrí las puertas y ahí estaban los Cullen, por un segundo mi sonrisa involuntaria se ensancho de felicidad al verlos ahí. Y al segundo siguiente Tanya estaba junto a … Edward. Así que debía ser una visita para los Vulturi. Y él …viene con ella. Mi dolor se acrecentó mas y me lamentaba de mi condición. Cómo no era una maldita humana para que pudiera morir fácilmente. Pero no le daría ese gusto a Edward… y menos delante de ella. Alice hizo el amago de ir hacia mi pero le cortaron el paso.

-No es lo que tú crees Aro…-le replicó molesto Edward, mientras veía como Tanya lo tomaba de la mano.

-Mmm… creo que no se necesita ser genio para entender las cosas Edward.-Volvió a decir con dulzura en la voz pero con un toque de insolencia.

-Por favor Aro, no enredemos lo que no es, a fin de cuentas, solo venimos por Bella, solo eso.-Cayo le miró retadoramente, mientras Jane le miraba con cierta intriga.  
-Eso no es posible, ¡ella me pertenece a mi!-exclamó con autoridad, que por cierto hizo que perdiera los estribos y me situé junto a Carlisle. Al momento Esme estaba junto a mi. Abrazándome.

-No soy propiedad de nadie Cayo, y mucho menos tuya, no me interesa estar aquí, por lo visto no has tenido la cortesía de preguntar primero. No es una mercancía de la que estas disponiendo.

-¡Silencio! me has dejado sin Félix, así que debes tomar su lugar. Y no repliques, un honor como este, no se le ofrece a cualquiera-me miró con furia. Y caminó cerca de mi. Sopesando mi habilidad, pero ¿cual habilidad? yo no tenia ninguna.

-No me grite, ¿y sabe qué? No quiero seguir aquí. Me largo, por lo visto no cumplirán lo que pedí.-y di un paso hacia la puerta, cuando Cayo habló.

-Entonces te daremos lo que pediste desde un principio.-Y miró a Aro, con la ira brillando en sus ojos. Dos gritos como uno solo se dejaron escuchar y al siguiente momento Edward y Demetri estaban junto a mi.

-No permitiré que la toquen-dijo Edward.

-Mucho menos yo-agregó Demetri dirigiéndose a sus amos. Todos los miraban con incredulidad.

-Demetri, ella tiene dos opciones. Se queda con la guardia ó muere-rugió Cayo…

-No, ella es quien decide. No pueden obligarla a nada…-gruñó Edward mientras Demetri secundaba sus palabras, Cayo y Aro no podían creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Era inaudito, nadie, jamás en todos sus muchos años de poder, se le habían revelado en su guardia.

-Demetri, necesito saber de que maldito lado estas, por tu propio bien, espero que sea del nuestro. Has tu trabajo.-Edward lo volteó a ver mientras se interponía entre Demetri y yo.

-Jamás le haría daño a Bella…-musitó tan quedamente pero todos lo escuchamos perfectamente.  
En eso Tanya, se movió hacia Edward tomándole la mano, en un gesto odioso para mi.

-¿Lo vez amor? Ella no esta sola. Ahora si podemos irnos de aquí y seguir siendo felices.-la sonrisa idiota de su cara me produjo asco. Quise moler su cara a golpes. ¿Cómo podía yo ser tan idiota de pensar que Edward sentía algo por mi?  
En el momento en que Edward le iba a replicar, sacudió su mano, pero la voz de Cayo no dejó lugar a dudas.

-Jane, encárgate de ellos.-Al momento Jane estaba frente a nosotros y desató su poder en Demetri, quien cayó literalmente fulminado, mientras Edward se retorcía de dolor a mi lado, de hecho al voltear con horror comprobé que todos los Cullen, habían caído bajo el dolor producido por Jane… Menos yo. No podía dejar que les hicieran daño, ellos habían sido buenos conmigo, y a pesar de que disfruté al ver a Tanya revolcarse de dolor, me arrepentí al momento, pues si Edward la amaba, desearía protegerla y no podía. Demetri solo me miró pero entendí su mirada, no cedería aunque lo mataran. Él estaba de mi lado.

En ese momento vi a Edward y el dolor regresó con mas intensidad, pero ya no importaba, prefería una y mil veces que me mataran a mi, pero a él no.  
Entonces me arrojé contra Jane, quien perdió la concentración y todos quedaron libres del dolor.  
Con un gruñido nos enzarzamos en una feroz pelea, pero debo decir a mi favor, que ella aunque intentaba, no lograba hacerme el menor daño con su don. Y de un empellón la mandé al otro lado del salón donde se estrelló con un fuerte ruido al romperse el mármol.

Sé levantó hecha una furia y una perversa sonrisa se tatuó en su rostro. Y miró hacia mi derecha, nuevamente Edward se retorció de dolor sin emitir grito alguno. Esto no lo podía permitir. Pero luego una figura se situó junto a ella. Debía actuar rápido.

Cap. 32 LA BATALLA FINAL

-¡Quítate! No te interpongas hermano…-gritó Jane furiosa y con el pelo revuelto, nunca había tenido que presentar batalla y jamás se dignó a aprender combate, por eso no servia sin su don.

-Jane, hermana, recapacita, no te dejes llevar por tus celos…-ella volteó a mirarlo enloquecida de rabia.

-¿Yo celosa? ¿De esta neófita? Alec, esa es una humillación muy grande…-acto seguido su hermano cayó hacia atrás presa de horribles dolores, para ese momento la lucha ya se había generalizado y Edward estaba peleando con Cayo mientras Aro trataba de que todos se calmaran, teniendo a Renata poniendo su escudo para él., pero Alice peleaba con Chelsea mientras Jasper mantenía a raya a algunos guardias que no eran rivales para él, Emmett estaba disfrutando de lo lindo la pelea con Aftón y otro guardia, Esme estaba enzarzada con Janine la nueva adquisición de los Vulturi y no daba ni pedía cuartel, Rosalie se arrojó sobre Heidi cuando trató de ayudar a Aftón y Rosalie peleaba furiosamente. Marco no presentó batalla, ni siquiera se movió de su asiento, pero miraba con desencanto lo sucedido.

Segundos después Emmett había acabado con Aftón, Alice con Chelsea, Esme a Janine y Rosalie a Heidi.

-Cayo, no esta bien lo que haces…-pero él le gritó furioso

-Cállate Marco, no te soporto, siempre poniendo peros, no sabes como deseo arrancarte la cabeza…-Marco le miró aturdido y luego se levantó y con una asombrosa facilidad, destrozó a Corin y luego tomando por sorpresa a Renata, de igual manera le arrancó la cabeza sin poder darle tiempo de nada. Aro le miró lleno de pánico.

Demetri había destrozado a tres guardias más, por lo que ya no quedaba más guardia que otros tres, que prefirieron huir a quedarse a luchar, pues ya no había poder que los mantuviera unidos pues Chelsea estaba muerta y su poder sobre los demás se desvaneció como una bruma.

Entonces se posicionó a mi lado mientras con furia me arrojé sobre Jane nuevamente.

Fue una lucha sin cuartel, mientras ella trataba de golpearme, recibía uno tras otro mis golpes, y entonces cambio de objetivo cuando de un certero puñetazo me mandó al otro lado del salón.

-Mira como acabo con él…-acto seguido Edward que estaba a punto de vencer a Cayo, empezó a retorcerse de dolor. En un instante Cayo estaba sobre él, y abrió su boca dispuesto a dar la mordida que decapitaría a Edward.

Si te mueves, si respiras siquiera estúpida Bella y todos los demás, él se muere. Así que como están las cosas ¿que prefieres?

Cayo sonrió burlón ante la inminente victoria para ellos.

Todos bajaron los brazos en señal de rendición.

-No lo hagan, es una trampa, de todos modos me matarán y luego los mataran a ustedes… defiéndanse, no importa lo que suceda…-gritó Edward mientras Cayo disfrutaba el momento y lo azotaba contra el piso.

-Mmm, cuanto lo siento…-comentó Jane con una amplia sonrisa y una voz dulce y tierna. Y justo cuando torció el gesto, supe que Cayo mataría a Edward, no lo pensé dos veces, me arrojé sobre Cayo con velocidad mientras Jane nuevamente ejercía su poder sobre todos los Cullen, Tanya y Demetri, menos sobre mi.

Tomé de los brazos a Cayo mientras él seguía sonriendo.

-Si no estas con nosotros, morirás…-Y entonces quedó demostrado lo buen luchador que era Cayo, lo había subestimado. Y en menos de 20 segundos ahora era yo quien estaba apunto de perder la existencia.

-Adiós… estúpida neófita…-Y cuando abrió la boca, un gesto de horror se instaló en su rostro.-Sentí las manos de Edward jalarme de ahí y en un segundo estábamos reunidos todos los Cullen, Tanya, Demetri Marco y yo al centro del salón. Esperé por un nuevo ataque pero todos los demás incluyendo Jane estaba en sus lugares sin moverse en absoluto.

Una voz dulce se dejó escuchar, entre mi asombro y el de los demás.

-Nunca pensé que llegaría un momento como este. Pero llegó. Estoy decepcionado, triste y furioso por este trato. Estaba orgulloso de pertenecer a la guardia pero se acabó. He visto desde hace mucho la prepotencia y el engaño en que hemos vivido. No quiero seguir más aquí, por lo tanto se acabo.

Era Alec quien miraba con desprecio a su hermana y todos los Vulturi, quienes estaban ciegos y anestesiados.

-Váyanse de aquí, nosotros limpiaremos toda la podredumbre que hay-mencionó Marco con tristeza. Entonces Carlisle habló.

-¿No crees que seria mejor darles otra oportunidad?-él también sentía pena por esas bestias. Todos estábamos asombrados ante su piedad.

-¿Y crees Carlisle que ellos mostrarían la misma piedad contigo? Iban a acabar con toda tu familia, sin ningún asomo de misericordia. Eso no lo puedo tolerar. Ahora se hará justicia.-la voz de Marco fue la sentencia final de los Vulturis.

Salgan amigos míos y sigan con su vida, les aseguro que nadie más volverá a molestarlos. Todo empezara de nuevo pero ahora si, con verdadera justicia.

-Demetri…-preguntó Marco- ¿Podrías ayudarme por ultima vez?  
Demetri asintió y se quedó. Solo volteó a verme.

-Espérame en el bosque por favor-A lo que asentí, luego todos salimos de ahí, y al caminar por las oscuras calles de Volterra y escuchar los ruidos metálicos que sabíamos bien de que se trataba, supimos, que de ahora en adelante habría verdadera justicia para todos los vampiros. Al salir a la calle, miré como Tanya se afianzaba al brazo de Edward y miré para otro lado. Esme de inmediato me abrazo confortándome, mientras Carlisle cuidaba que todos estuviéramos bien, preguntándonos y revisándonos mientras caminábamos.

-Bella…-musitó Alice y me tomó de la mano. Su gesto era triste. Jasper trataba de mediar los ánimos. Y segundos después un fuerte olor a incienso y una columna de humo que salía de una cloaca de alcantarilla, nos hizo saber que todo había terminado para ellos.

* * *

Bueno antes que nada FELIZ NAVIDAD, espero que estos dos cpaitulos les guste. Pasensela muy bien y disfruten mucho a todos a su alrededor.

**ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. Y a mi me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Yo aunque veo que muchas me agregan o ponen como historia favorita, porfis, no les cuesta nada dejar un comentario, sólo eso pido a cambio de mi trabajo, y creo que si lo añaden es porque les gustó. Ojala y se animen que nada les pasará.**

**Espero que pasen una muy feliz navidad, disfruten cada dia, porque esta vida solo es una. Y después se pueden arrepentir de no vivirla a plenitud.**

**Mil gracias a:lusin denali (hermosa mandame de nuevo tu dirección necesito hablar contigo), Caresme, FreakyTwilight_fan mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**

**ahh por cierto quien quiera ver los videos de: El amor es ciego, Mundo de mentiras, Quimera ó realidad y otro de promoción. Vayan a Youtube y búsquenme como campanita0088. Ahí los encontraran.**

**Placer extremo, nuevo fic, donde pueden participar con el Cullen de su preferencia.**

**Una gota de sangre, one shot, que si ganó, a ver que les parece.**

**Loca por ti, un one shot de regalo para ustedes.**


	32. Chapter 33ALICE VS TANYA

Cap.33 ALICE VS. TANYA

En cuanto estuvimos a las afueras de Volterra, todos nos detuvimos. Edward volteó a verme, mientras yo miraba hacia otro lado, buscando algo a que aferrarme menos a su mirada.

Carlisle nos pasó a un hotel de lujo, en diferentes habitaciones. Donde nos alojamos para poder descansar de tanta pesadilla, claro todos descansarían menos yo.

-Cariño, estas agotada, deberías descansar-comentó la dulce Esme previendo mi reacción.

-Gracias Esme y Carlisle, pero creo que lo mejor es que me vaya, yo … debo irme, no puedo estar más aquí...-En eso unos golpes a la puerta y Carlisle fue.

-Por favor… dame unos minutos padre… a solas….-era Edward y al parecer… quería hablar conmigo. Miré a Esme suplicante mientras la veía retirarse y darle una mirada de advertencia a Edward y luego tomó de la mano a Carlisle y ambos salieron.

Me sentía atrapada, en ese lugar, caminé hasta la terraza y de ahí contemplé la luna en el cielo. Todo estaba en aparente calma, el sonido de los grillos acentuaba el silencio a mi alrededor. Temblé involuntariamente de miedo, si, de miedo a que él me dijera que su vida estaba hecha con Tanya y que yo era asunto olvidado. Le facilitaría las cosas.

-Bella… yo… -miré al suelo a pesar de sentir su cercanía, oi sus suaves pisadas acercarse a mi.-necesito hablar contigo… hay cosas que debo aclarar contigo antes de …-no quería seguir escuchando, sabia que no soportaría sus palabras. Tenia que evitarlo.

-Creo que no hay nada que decir Edward, todo esta dicho. Y entiendo perfectamente… así que basta de todo esto. Por fin están libres de cualquier daño, pueden seguir sus vidas como más les parezca…-sentía el dolor en la garganta como cuando era humana y pensé tontamente que las lagrimas no tardarían en salir. Y me asombré de que no fue así. Sin embargo el dolor seguía ahí, constante, palpitante, hiriente.

-No es eso lo que quiero decir…-murmuró Edward mientras avanzó otro paso más. Yo no tenia a donde ir porque ya estaba en la orilla del balcón. Evitaba por todos los medios mirar a Edward, no podría con eso.

-No te preocupes, no pienso quedarme aquí, no voy a incomodar a Tanya ni a los demás con mi presencia. De hecho sólo espero a Demetri para irnos de aquí.-Sus movimientos se congelaron. Y en menos de un segundo lo tenia junto a mi, tomándome de los hombros, después de unos segundos de sorpresa.

-Después de todo lo que pasamos ¿Quieres… irte?-su voz sonaba dolida. Pero claro que quería irme, ¿que caso tenia quedarme? No podría estar cerca de ellos. Nunca.

-Quiero… quiero darte las gracias por salvarme con los Vulturis…-mencionó al fin Edward. Claro, agradecimientos. Seguro.

-No tienes que darlas…-le dije quedamente. Mientras él acariciaba mi brazo izquierdo y su otra mano en mi cintura.

-Si tengo que darlas, de no ser por ti. No estaríamos aquí. Además yo… quiero decirte algo importante.-Y por fin el tan temible momento

-No es necesario Edward… créeme, déjalo así.-él me miró con dolor.

-No puedo dejarlo así. Yo tengo que decirlo Bella porque esto me esta…-sin embargo unos toques a la puerta y un gruñido de él me ubicaron en la realidad.

-Adelante…-se abrió la puerta ante mi orden y ahí estaba Demetri.

-Nos permites Demetri…-le dijo claramente molesto Edward, mientras en la puerta estaba Tanya, mirándome con furia asesina. A su lado estaba Jasper, Emmett y Alice, parecía que conversaban placidamente, pero … parecía como si la estuvieran deteniendo.

-Solo necesito hablar con Bella un minuto, si me permites Edward y luego pueden seguir ustedes. No tardaré mas…-Edward le miró y salió muy enfadado. Al cerrar la puerta, escuché como Tanya le abrazaba y lo besaba, pude escuchar perfectamente como ella se apresuraba a abrazarlo y besarlo. Y desee salir de ahí.

-Vámonos Demetri…-murmuré bajito para que no nos escucharan. Y lo tomé de la mano.

-No Bella…-me dijo cuando lo jalé hacia la ventana, era un brinco y estaríamos en los jardines. En segundos podríamos estar lejos de aquí. Volteé a verlo sorprendida.

-Yo sé que lo sigues amando, nunca lo has dejado de amar. Primero fue la tristeza, luego la rabia y el rencor, ahora no quiero que un malentendido te aleje de lo que mas amas…-Sus ojos transmitían tanta tristeza y a la vez alegría.

-¿Qué estas diciendo Demetri? ¿acaso te has vuelto loco?-le murmuré anonadada mientras él me sonreía con tranquilidad y me jalaba hacia sus brazos.

-No Bella. Lo que quiero para ti, es la felicidad. Siempre supe que jamás me amarías ni la décima parte de lo que lo amas a él. Pero eso no importa, lo que importa es que ustedes tienen ahora una oportunidad de ser felices…-esto era de locos. Demetri diciendome que Edward y yo tendriamos un futuro. Cómo no. Si Tanya estaba con él.-Me revolví furiosa y me solté de su agarre.

-Si no vienes conmigo, me voy sola. No necesito a nadie.-Y salí de ahí, di un brinco a la terraza y luego desaparecí del lugar.

Alice y Edward entraban justo en ese momento que yo desaparecía.

-¡Bella…!-murmuró Edward mientras Alice miraba furiosa a Tanya.

-¡Edward es mío! Y no lo compartiré con ella… Jamás.-nadie se esperaba lo sucedido.  
Alice mas rápida que un relámpago se fue sobre Tanya mientras Jasper trataba de quitársela de encima a Tanya.

-¡Idiota! No te quiere ni nunca lo ha hecho deja de ser tan imbécil y déjalo en paz.-le siseó con desprecio a una Tanya furiosa que se revolvió como serpiente.

-¡Edward! ¡Mi amor… ayúdame!-le gritó Tanya, pero Demetri lo miró y solo dijo:

-Ve tras ella. Necesita saber que la amas. Y por favor….-Demetri iba a decir algo pero Edward lo escuchó antes.

-Para siempre… gracias Demetri.-Y salio como ráfaga dejando el pleito de mujeres, a que los demás Cullen le ayudaran.

Cuando llegó a las afueras de Volterra, siguió su olfato, y corrió durante mucho tiempo, sin lograr alcanzarla, pero eso no lo detendría. Ya no. Ni eso ni nada que ella quisiera poner como impedimento.

* * *

¿Podrá aceptarlo? ¿Que pasará con Alice y Tanya? uhhh la hizo enojar y eso no es bueno para Tanya.

¿qué piensan ustedes? debo decir que ya son los ultimos capitulos.

besos

**Espero que hayan pasado unas felices fiestas, aunque todavía nos falta año nuevo, pero ya nos estamos poniendo al corriente.**

**ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. Y a mi me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Yo aunque veo que muchas me agregan o ponen como historia favorita, porfis, no les cuesta nada dejar un comentario, sólo eso pido a cambio de mi trabajo, y creo que si lo añaden es porque les gustó. Ojala y se animen que nada les pasará.**

**Mil gracias a:Twiligth fan, Roxy (de Panamá) Caresme hermosa mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**

**ahh por cierto quien quiera ver los videos de: El amor es ciego, Mundo de mentiras, Quimera ó realidad y otro de promoción. Vayan a Youtube y búsquenme como campanita0088. Ahí los encontraran.**

**Placer extremo, nuevo fic, donde pueden participar con el Cullen de su preferencia.**

**Una gota de sangre, one shot, que si ganó, a ver que les parece.**

**Loca por ti, un one shot de regalo para ustedes.**


	33. Chapter 35 EL FINAL Y EPILOGO

Bueno este es el capitulo final y epilogo, y la historia llega a su fin, mil gracias por leer y mil gracias mas por comentar

**p.d. mis historias estan todas registradas, por favor no se metan en problemas y no las copien sin mi permiso. Avisen primero, aunque ahorita no doy permisos para copiar mis historias.**

Cap35. NEGACION

POV EDWARD

Fueron mas de tres días los que pasaron antes de que alcanzara a Bella. Finalmente lo hice, estábamos, si mis conocimientos en Geografía estaban bien. En Siberia. El viento helado del norte soplaba con furia, mientras yo seguía el rastro fresco del aroma de Bella. El rastro terminaba en un enorme y profundo acantilado, y del otro lado una cueva.

Sin pensarlo un segundo brinqué hasta el otro lado y de ahí nuevamente encontré su olor. Me guió hasta una cueva que aunque estaba oscura, para los que no fueran vampiros, la podía ver con lujo de detalle.

Y al fondo ahí estaba ella. Sentada con los brazos cubriéndole el rostro. Di un paso cuando ella dijo:

-¿Qué quieres Edward? ¿No te quedó lo suficientemente claro que no quiero nada contigo?-su voz dolida me llegó profundamente.

-No-le respondí desafiante…-era la ultima carta y no pensaba desperdiciarla.

-¿Qué? ¿No entiendes Edward? … Sólo vete… con tu Tanya, ella que de seguro no tarda en llegar detrás de ti.-Lo dijo al mismo tiempo que se levantó molesta. Mirándome de manera huraña.

-Vete…-espetó una vez más.

-No

-Entonces me largo yo…-y cuando pasó por mi lado, le sujeté el brazo, haciendo que quedara justo frente a mi, ¿cómo podía ser tan hermosa?

-No te dejaré ir. Me tendrás que escuchar Isabella Marie Swan…-se quedó de piedra en cuanto me escuchó y su mirada reflejaba curiosidad aparte de rabia.

-Todo ha sido un malentendido Bella, no sabes como siento que haya sido Victoria quien te convirtió, yo quería otra vida para ti, pero esto jamás. Sin embargo las cosas sucedieron…-ella se removió queriendo zafarse de mi agarre que por supuesto no la solté. Me escucharía hasta el final.

-Y no podemos hacer nada por cambiarlas, yo no quería que sufrieras Bella, te lo juro. Yo deseaba que tu pudieras ser feliz, sin estar con el sobresalto y los horrores que conllevan nuestra existencia. Y a cambio de eso, solo hice que las cosas empeoraran. Sé que tuve gran culpa y no me eximo de ello. Pero si el destino te da otra oportunidad ¿La tomarías? Entonces la tomé por la cintura mientras ella solo me veía confundida.

-Te amo Isabella Marie Swan y siempre lo haré, no hay nada que puedan hacer al respecto y sólo tú eres la única que me puede hacer feliz. Dejemos el pasado atrás al igual que los malentendidos…-

-Pero Tanya…-le coloqué un dedo en su boca. Necesitaba que me escuchara.

-Tanya… ¿cómo explicarte que ella nunca ha sido nada en mi existencia, ni siquiera un pasatiempo, al contrario, ha sido una pesadilla que Alice tuvo que controlar. Nunca he tenido nada que ver con ella. ¿No lo ves Bella? Ella estaba celosa de ti, porque sabia que yo te amo. Quiso ganarse mi amor a la fuerza y no pudo. Intenté en vano muchas veces alejarme de ella, pero no podía, porque invariablemente me encontraba a donde yo fuera. Ella me impedía poder encontrarte y decirte lo mucho que te amo.  
No quiero volver a perderte Bella, porque definitivamente no podría seguir viviendo. Sólo quiero vivir para ti. Déjame hacerte feliz Bella, déjame compensarte tanto dolor y sufrimiento. Deja que yo también pueda ser feliz.

Ella emitió un jadeo y sin pensarlo más la besé con toda la ternura que había reservado para ella.

Sus manos me empujaban mientras sus labios se negaban a los míos, y eso solo hizo que fuera más insistente. Mi mano se fue a su nuca, donde la fije para que no me evadiera y mi otra mano sujetó su cintura con fuerza, la pared fue testigo que no dejé que se moviera de ahí. Sus manos fueron a mi pecho, golpeándolo para separarnos, pero eso no lo iba a hacer.

Sus labios eran un dulce néctar que quería saborear y segundos después, sus manos volaron hacia mi cuello para enredarse ahí. Luego sus labios cedieron ante los míos. Y lo demás fue la gloria misma.

Cuando minutos después nos separamos, ambos jadeábamos.

-¿Me odias Bella?

-No

-¿Quieres que me vaya?

-No…-una sonrisa se iba formando en su hermoso rostro y yo estaba en el séptimo cielo.

Una vez más nos fundimos en un beso intenso, lleno de fuego y necesidad.

Epilogo.

POV BELLA

-Deja de reírte Emmett ó me las pagarás… te lo juro-El susodicho estaba en un rincón de la sala de su casa en Alaska. Y se retorcía de risa al verme con mi vestido de novia.

-¡Basta ó te arrepentirás!-le dijo Alice enfundada en un precioso vestido negro de terciopelo con detalles plateados, mientras terminaba de arreglar mi cabello.

Miré nerviosa hacia afuera mientras nevaba. Jasper se dio cuenta y me mando unas olas de calma que hicieron bien su trabajo. Al minuto estaba completamente relajada.

Emmett prefirió irse a molestar a Edward muerto de risa.

-Mírate Edward, por fin vas a saber lo que es el sexo.-Nuevas risas de Emmett y de Rosalie que estaba ayudando a Alice con mi cabello.

-Emmett ya basta, pareces un adolescente estupido…-le dijo mi amado vampiro a su hermano .

-No Edward, ustedes dos parecerán adolescentes hormonalmente desequilibrados. ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? Bella y tú vírgenes hasta el matrimonio. Creo que tendré que darte unos consejos prácticos ó si no tendrán que ir a visitar a los pingüinos para preguntarles como tener sexo… jaja jaja-sus carcajadas se escucharon por toda la casa, al mismo tiempo que Rosalie y Jasper, también Alice, sonreían disimuladamente.

-Bueno…-comentó calmadamente Edward, aunque para esos instantes yo ya estaba hirviendo (literalmente en furia)-Si te refieres al hecho de tener sexo como Rosalie y tú, creo que si necesitaré las lecciones y …los telefonos de las chicas con las que pensabas salir la proxima semana a escondidas de Rose así como las revistas porno que tienes en el segundo árbol de la derecha del jardín de Esme… ocultos por tus trampas antiRose...-Para ese momento las risas de Rosalie y Emmett cesaron… mientras mi rostro comenzaba a extenderse una amplia sonrisa.

-Mmmm, creo que también servirá, aunque personalmente creo que no, los juguetes eróticos que Rosalie tiene guardados, a mitad del bosque. Para cuando te vas de cacería, ella pueda seguir jugando sin "extrañarte demasiado" ó ¿acaso crees que todos pensábamos que ibas a recoger fresas al bosque Rose?-lo ultimo lo dijo entre risas y ahora Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper y los Denali, soltamos las carcajadas mientras Emmett corría para ponerse a salvo de una furiosa Rosalie que no sabia nada de sus lecturas y mucho menos de sus conquistas.

Alice terminó de arreglarme, mientras los demás se acomodaban para la ceremonia.

Baje las escaleras de la casa y ahí estaba él. Mirándome radiante y feliz, tal y como yo estaba.

Carlisle me entregó pues mi padre, no podía ir. Cuando le dijimos la verdad no podía creerlo. Bueno la verdad que no le haría daño. Pero me consolé al ver que eso no le importó, solo quería que yo fuera feliz. Le prometí que le mandaría el video de la boda y las fotos.

Éramos pocos los que estábamos ahí, pero creo que no hubiera podido resistir más gente. Estaba la que era nuestra familia. Incluso los Denali, menos Tanya, que se quedó en Volterra. No, no se quedó con Demetri. Se quedó al servicio de Marco, quien después de convencerla que ahí encontraría tarde o temprano a su verdadero amor. Claro que después de la pelea con Alice, la pobre quedó un poco cambiada. Cada vez que recordamos lo que Jasper y Esme nos contaron, nos daba un ataque de risa.

Cuando me fui, Tanya seguía pidiendo ayuda y Jasper trataba de calmar los ánimos. Pero fue inútil con Alice, quien estaba disfrutando la paliza que le estaba dando a Tanya. Al principio, Tanya se negaba a dejar en paz a Edward, pero cuando vio que Alice estaba peleando más a fondo y que sus mordidas le estaban escociendo la dura piel. Hasta que finalmente y en un momento inesperado, Alice estaba con sus dientes clavados en el cuello de Tanya. Nadie dijo nada, sólo hacia falta un movimiento y todo acababa para la necia. Sin embargo no fue tonta, al verse perdida, suplicó por su vida.

-¡Carlisle, ayúdame por favor… ! -las suplicas no valieron de nada, pues Esme me puso al frente y la miró.

-No te va a ayudar esta vez…-Carlisle miró a su esposa sin decir nada, cierto que quería ayudar a Tanya, pero la felicidad de su hijo era primero. Por eso mantuvo su distancia.-Así que tienes solo una opción Tanya. Deja en paz a mi hijo y a Bella, ó hasta aquí se acaba tu existencia.

¿Acaso no comprendes que Edward NUNCA te ha querido, eres tan necia y ciega que quieres hacer infeliz a mi hijo, solo por saciar tu lujuria? Tú que has convivido con humanos, sabes lo que ha sido para Edward el amor hacia Bella. Porque ellos se aman, aunque te pese. Así que ahora te lo digo yo como su madre. Decide ahora: los dejas en paz ó tu vida. Las cosas han cambiado, así que no pidas lo que no has dado. Y creo que has dado cuenta la cantidad de cosas malas que has hecho, pues nadie saldrá en tu defensa. Piénsalo tienes un minuto.

Tanya sabia que no tenia que pensarlo mucho, la ponzoña de Alice, le estaba ardiendo horriblemente en su cuello, y cualquier movimiento en falso y se despedía de este mundo. Estaba aferrada a que Edward seria suyo, pero él nunca dio muestras de cariño, ella le pidió ayuda y él se fue tras … Bella. No había más que pensar. Tendría que dejarlos en paz y buscar humanos para poder divertirse… hasta que encontrara a su amor real. Además tendría que ver la manera de poder cubrir su cabeza, pues Alice le había arrancado mechones completos de cabellera y ahora lucia enormes zonas calvas en su cabeza. Tardaría varias décadas en poder superar esa humillación y mas de un siglo en acercarse nuevamente a los Cullen.

-Esta bien, los dejo en paz. Tienen mi palabra.-Alice ya la había soltado, pues había visto la decisión de ella. Y feliz fue a los brazos de su amado Jasper, quien había presenciado todo con mucha sorpresa. Jamás pensó que Alice obligara a Tanya a renunciar a Edward. Pero eso solo hizo que sintiera unos deseos incontrolables de… besarla y mucho mas. Ya tendrían tiempo.

Y Demetri… Demetri, siempre fue un buen amigo y fiel compañero, pero pudo entender que mi único amor era y seria siempre Edward.

No quiso ir a la boda y lo entiendo. Pero de corazón, aunque el mío este muerto, deseo que encuentre a otra mujer que pueda hacerlo amar. Y que lo haga inmensamente feliz como se lo merece… a pesar de todo, su despedida fue tierna y dolorosa para mi. Sin embargo no podía hacer más. Sólo Edward me podría hacer feliz. Y Demetri lo sabia. Pero el tiempo lo cura todo, y espero ansiosamente el día que él encuentre a su pareja.

Regresé a mi realidad cuando mi amado Edward tomó mi mano y no me soltó. El Padre, traído desde un pueblo lejano para casarnos, nos miró con nerviosismo. Me habían dicho que Emmett había sacado una licencia de cura por internet. Pero la verdad, no podría decir nada con él frente a mi, estaría ó muerta de risa ó tratando de matarlo por las estupideces que dice.

Ahora estaba sentado junto a Rosalie, y su mirada de temor quería decir que lo estaba pasando mal por sus travesuras. Esto era de fabula, le pedí a Alice que les tomara muchas fotografías, pues las quería conservar en mi álbum de mi boda.

Después de la ceremonia, ya como esposos, partimos el pastel que Alice nos trajo, era enorme, y para sorpresa de todos, comimos pastel, era muy diferente el sabor a como lo recordaba, pero eso no importaba.

Luego de una fiesta de toda la noche, salimos de madrugada, rumbo a nuestra Luna de Miel.  
Edward no me dijo a donde íbamos, y cuando del aeropuerto pasamos a otro y luego a otro y finalmente estábamos en el caribe.

Utilizamos un pequeño yate y nos alejamos de la costa. Para llegar a… Isla Esme.

Decir que esos meses fueron el paraíso , fue poco. Edward y yo pasamos una semana completa sin salir de la recamara, disfrutando de las mieles de nuestro amor. Y la verdad, yo no quería salir para nada. Hasta que él me llevó a cazar. De regreso estuvimos jugando como niños, sin separarnos ni un segundo y todo roce siempre provocaba que termináramos haciendo el amor desenfrenadamente.

Finalmente, después de ocho meses de luna de miel. Que a mi se me hizo muy poco. Regresamos a nuestra casa en Alaska. Esme tenia ya listo nuestro hogar y cuando llegamos ví con sorpresa que era una hermosa y enorme "cabaña". Los días y las noches eran iguales para mi, pues no había momento en que no deseara a mi esposo. Los detalles que hacían que termináramos en la alfombra y muchas otras veces al ir de cacería terminábamos haciendo el amor entre la nieve.

Así pasaron diez hermosos años, llenos de dicha y amor. Esme y Carlisle veían arrobados nuestra felicidad y participaban de ella. Era de locura los días que todos nos juntábamos en casa de Carlisle, pues entre bromas y juegos, pasábamos días completos.

Una tarde que fuimos camino a la universidad, pues quería seguir estudiando y hacer una carrera, Edward manejaba mientras yo veía el paisaje. A lo lejos pude ver como un auto chocaba. Edward también lo vio y fuimos hacia allá. Fue muy tarde, la pareja que iba ahí, había muerto. Su sangre esparcida no me atrajo, al contrario me causó repulsión. Y con tristeza vi que la mujer estaba embarazada. Cuando nos íbamos de ahí, un movimiento me llamó la atención. Y al levantar una cobija en el suelo del carro. ¡Descubrí a una bebe! Una preciosa bebe, que al parecer tenia algo de sangre en su bracito. Angustiada la tomé en brazos y la envolví cuidadosamente en la manta y luego en mi abrigo. Edward miró la escena sin decir nada.

Cuando llegamos con Carlisle, la bebe dormía. Y Edward le contó todo mientras yo buscaba alimentar a la bebe. Tuve que ir al pueblo cercano y conseguir formula, pues la bebe de aproximadamente 7 meses, tenia hambre.

Cuando llegue, Rose miraba incrédula a la bebé. Yo preparé su formula y le di de comer, Carlisle ya la había revisado y estaba bien, solo había sido un raspón.

No sé que pasó por su cabeza pero Edward me tomó del brazo y nos dirigimos a nuestra cabaña, con la bebe. A la que yo no renunciaría. Y que ahora amaba intensamente a tan solo unas horas de encontrarla. Y antes de salir le dijo:

-Nunca Rosalie, por nada del mundo….- luego se dirigió a los demás- Nos vemos después.

Y así comenzamos a descubrir otra etapa totalmente diferente: A ser padres. Porque adoptamos a la bebe y la nombramos: Reneesme Carlie Cullen.

Decir que somos inmensamente felices con ese pedacito de cielo, es poco. Pero esa… esa es otra historia.

Fin

Mil gracias por seguir esta historia que hoy llega a su fin. Quise ponerla hoy porque como fue el ultimo capitulo casi como el año que se acaba. Les agradezco inmensamente todo su apoyo para esta historia y nos estamso viendo en las otras que tengo.

besos navideños

**Espero que hayan pasado unas felices fiestas, aunque todavía nos falta año nuevo, pero ya nos estamos poniendo al corriente.**

**ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. Y a mi me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Yo aunque veo que muchas me agregan o ponen como historia favorita, porfis, no les cuesta nada dejar un comentario, sólo eso pido a cambio de mi trabajo, y creo que si lo añaden es porque les gustó. Ojala y se animen que nada les pasará.**

**Mil gracias a:Twilight Fan (espero hermosa que haya estado a la altura de que lque esperabas, te quiero mucho),Loving Bella, Ara, Caresme mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**

**ahh por cierto quien quiera ver los videos de: El amor es ciego, Mundo de mentiras, Quimera ó realidad y otro de promoción. Vayan a Youtube y búsquenme como campanita0088. Ahí los encontraran.**

**Placer extremo, nuevo fic, donde pueden participar con el Cullen de su preferencia.**

**Una gota de sangre, one shot, que si ganó, a ver que les parece.**

**Loca por ti, un one shot de regalo para ustedes.**


End file.
